What a girl wants
by Tom Felton Lover999
Summary: Allie Robertson, is your normal sweet girl. She has a dark past. Will the boys be able to save her from herself. Will she finally get what she's always wanted? Or will things get worse?
1. How it all began

**Chapter 1**

**How it all began**

_She ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. "YOU STUPID BITCH!" Her mother yelled running after her. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE YOU OLD HAG" The girl screamed so loud. That's when it happen. Her mother pulled back her hand and slapped her only daughter, very hard in the face. Her daughter fell to the ground grabbing her cheek that was now bleeding from her mother's ring. "WATCH YOUR TONE!" She kicked her daughter in the ribs. _

_Her daughter was pleading her to stop, but she ignore her daughter. Finally something snapped in the girl. She jumped up and punched her mother very hard in the face. The look of shock was all over the woman's face. The girl stared at her hand in shock. She had never hit her mother before. She knew she was in a lot of trouble. She backed slowly away and tried to turn to run. Her mother quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and slapped her once more. _

_She knew that if she didn't fight back, her mother would surely kill her. She punched her even harder this time. You could hear her nose break. She gasped and grabbed her nose, but still had tight grip on her daughter. She pulled her hand slowly away from her nose. Her hand was cover in blood. The girl tensed up because she knew what was coming next. _

_"HOW DARE YOU!" She threw her only daughter down the stairs. She screamed out in pain when she finally reach the bottom of the stairs. _

_The last thing she heard before she blacked out, was her mother calling 911. Her mother was sobbing into the phone saying that her daughter had attacked her. _

_Oh, how she hated her mother._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat up with a start. I was cover in sweat and shaking. I looked around and saw I was still on the bus, heading to hell. I pulled my legs off the seat, but that was no use. That's what I got for wearing shorts on a bus with no air. I looked down at my wrists to see them still cuffed. I groaned, my wrists were pretty much dead. I was really wishing I pulled my dark brown hair up, I was also wishing I had pulled my bangs back because they were sticking to my forehead. Oh how I hated my mother.

This was all her fault! I wouldn't be heading to an all boys juvie. They thought I was to violent to be in a girls juvie. I chuckled at the thought of me being violent.

Me! Allie Robertson, beating up her own mother. I was tiny and I hate it. Only 5'3" and 115 pounds. I could barely fit into a 36B. My mother, Lola Robetson was 5'7" and 140 pounds. Do you really think I could beat her up?! She's into drugs, and drank way to much. My father Charles Robertson, was killed in a car accident, when I was eight. I was the normal daddy's girl. He was my best friend. Ever since that I have changed.

At age 13, I was hanging out with high school kids, during drugs. Got a tattoo at age 14. You know the things you do to get attenion. Yeah, but my problem was my mother didn't care what I did. As long as I was away from her. After I realize that what I was doing was not going anywhere, I stopped. That's when everything got worse at home. My mother and I would fight for no reason, but I never hit her back. I knew better.

Four days earlier is when it got ten times worse. I went to one of my guy friend's house, just to relax. When I got home, I notice all the beer cans. She was passed out on the couch, or so I thought. When I went to walk by, she grabbed my hand. That's when my temper was out in the open. Oh boy, did I have a temper. I yelled at her to let me go, she in turn yelled some hurtful things at me. I tried to run to my room, but she grabbed me. That night was the first night, I fought back. I just hit her twice, then she threw me down the stairs.

She called the cops and told them I had attacked her. Of course when they saw I was more beaten up than her, they started asking questions. My mother being the great actor that she is, told them that she pushed me down the stairs because I told her I was going to kill her. Can you believe the idoits believed her?!

All they had to do was to look at my file, and they knew I was guilty. It had all the facts about me being into drugs. The only thing they didn't know was that my mother was doing way more drugs than I have ever. But that doesn't matter now. I'm going to Camp Green Lake for eighteen months. How was I going to live that long? I looked out the bus window and saw bunches of holes. I was in the middle of no where. Finally I saw where I would be staying for eighteen months.

I groaned when I saw boys in orange jumpsuit. I really wasn't going to live through this. The guard walked towards me and yanked me out of my seat. I slowly walked off the bus. "Yo! Frest Meat" I heard a boy yell.

"WHOA! IT'S A GIRL!" I heard another one yell. I blused and looked down at the ground. I hate attention, it made me feel uncomfortable. When I was doing drugs, I realize that being the center of attention wasn't that great. Cool air hit me in the face, as I walked into an office. I sighed, having the cool air around me. I saw a man behind an old beaten up desk. He shoved sun flower seeds into his mouth. "What's with the sun flower seeds?" The guard asked.

"I quit smoking" He muttered opening my file. I sat down at a chair with my hands still cuffed. "Why is she still cuffed? Uncuff her" The guard walked over to me and uncuffed me. I rubbed my wrist. "Allie Robertson. Hmm, beat up your mother." I gave him an evil look. I looked down at the ground. I was hating this place already. "My name is Mr. Sir" I tried my hardest not to laugh, but that didn't happen.

"You think my name's funny, do you?" I rolled my eyes "No, Mr. Sir" I mumbled. He stood up and walked over to me. "Don't even think about escaping. You won't make it. We are the only place within a hundred miles that has water" He said. Well, there goes plan A. He made me stand and I followed him out of the office.

We walked into a tent and he threw me two pairs of those orange jumpsuit and boots that looked way to big for me. "One is for work and the other one is to relax in. You must dig a hole everyday. Five foot deep and five foot in diameter. Since your not the tallest in the world, you should have one of your tent mates help you out of the hole" He said chuckling. I rolled my eyes, great I was going to be only three inches taller than my hole. That's fabolous!

"You can change in your tent. Just because your a girl doesn't mean you can get away with anything." He said smirking. A very short man walked into the tent. "Allie Robertson?"

"That's me" I mumbled. "My name is Dr. Pendanski." We walked out of the tent and back into the hot weather. "You'll be rooming with D-tent. They are very respectful boys, so don't worry. Come straight to me if any boy bothers you. It's been a while since they saw a sixteen year old girl." He said chuckling. Oh, yeah laugh it up.

Everytime I walked by a boy either their jaws would drop or they would start yelling. I groaned when Pendanski stopped and yelled over two boys. "Rex, Alan. This is your new camper, Allie." Rex was a medium size black boy, he was wearing black- rimmed glasses. "How many times do I have to tell you. It's X-ray and he's Squid" X-ray said. Squid was a tall boy, he had brown eyes and had a bandana wrapped around his head with a hat on top. "Yeah, he's mom" Squid said.

I nodded and walked with them into the D-tent. I saw a short black boy laying on a cot. He had black curly hair that looked like a mop. "This is Zero." What is with all these nicknames? Some more boys walked in. "This is Armpit, Zigzag, Caveman, and Magnet." X-ray said pointing them out. Armpit was a heavyset black boy he was cover in dirt. Zigzag was a very tall boy with crazy blonde hair. Caveman was medium height and had curly brown hair. Magnet was spanish and had a buzzed hair cut. "That's Allie" Squid said throwing his arm around my shoulders.

I tensed up a bit, I really wasn't into being touched. The second Squid felt me tensed up, he dropped his arm. I smiled a little, thankful that he got the hint. "Now, you boys watch after her." Pendanski yelled over his shoulder as he left the tent. All the boys just stared at me. "You don't talk much do you?" Armpit ask walking over to his cot. I laughed "Actually I talk a lot. It's just that, I feel kinda uncomfortable here" I said walking over to my cot. I threw the two jumpsuits down. My cot was between Magnet and Squid.

"I can see why. Your the only girl here" Caveman said sitting down on his cot. I sat down on my cot and stared at the ground. I touched my cheek, I knew they would ask soon. "Did you get beaten up?" Squid ask walking over to me. I sighed and looked up. "That's why I'm here" I mumbled. "Who the hell did you beat up?" X-ray ask.

"Funny story, actually" I said chuckling. Sure it wasn't the funniest story in the world. They just stared at me waiting for me to go on. "I just hit her twice" I whisper. That night would haunt me forever. "Who?" Magnet ask. "My mother" I looked at them and they looked unfazed by what I had just said. They probably have heard worse. "She threw me down some stairs, then called the cops saying I attacked her. I didn't even start the fight" I whisper the last part, hoping they wouldn't ask.

"You had to be more beat up than your mother. Why did you get in trouble?" Zigzag ask looking confused. "She's a very good actress. Besides, one look at my file and I was gulity" I didn't know why I was telling them this much. "I did some drugs. I guess they didn't realize that my mother does way more than I have ever done. Atleast I stopped, she's still doing it to this day. I guess seeing that I already had a tattoo didn't help." I was pretty much talking to myself now. I stared at the ground and whisper "Why did he have to die?"

If my dad was still alive, I knew I wouldn't be here. My mom would be the nice,caring person she used to be. Not an drunk and an drug user. I looked up to see all the guys staring at me. I didn't need their pity. "They sent you here because they thought you were to violent" Squid said. I nodded and grabbed my jumpsuit. "Oh! She needs to change. Um, we'll be outside." X-ray said leaving with the others. I sighed, finally alone at last.

I pulled my hair into a messy bun and pulled my bangs back. I took my shorts off and kept my tank top on. The jumpsuit was a tiny bit to big and so were the boots. I tied the arms of the jumpsuit around my waist. I groaned trying to pull down my tank top. I knew I should have brought less tight tank tops. I was wearing a tight blue tank top that show some of my stomach. Hey, atleast I'm tan.

I walked out of the tent and ran into someone. I fell to the ground and when I looked up, I saw Zigzag. "Sorry, about that" He said helping me up. "No problem." I said. "I was coming to get you because it's dinner" He said. I nodded and followed. I was kinda worried about walking into a room with a bunch of guys that haven't seen a girl in awhile. We walked into the Mess Hall, and the whole hall went silence. Every single eye was on me. I groaned and pulled on my tank top. "Just relax." Zigzag whisper to me. I took a deep breath and got in line.

The food looked so gross. I wanted to gag. I sat down between Zigzag and Squid. I could tell that Zigzag and Squid were best friends. I poked my food with the spoon. "It's actually not that bad." Squid said. I looked at him and gave him a questioning look. "Ok, I'm lying. Just think of it has really yummy" He said smirking. I took a bite of the food and I did gag. "That. Is. The. Nastiest. Thing. Ever!" I said gagging even more. I pushed the plate away from me.

I saw most of the boys were hiding their smiles. I turned around and saw guys staring at me. Ugh! I don't like people staring at me. "Pendanski warned me, but I didn't think it would be this bad" I said turning around. "Well we haven't seen a girl, in awhile." Magnet said. "I'm not the prettiest thing in the world" I said. Armpit started choking on his drink. The others stared at me with wide eyes. "Are you kidding?" X-ray said.

I haven't ever thought of myself as pretty. "Have you looked in the mirro?" Magnet said. "Your sexy!" Zigzag said. "With a great ass and legs" Squid said laughing, probably from the look on my face. "You guys are just saying that because I am the first girl you've seen in awhile" I mumbled turning red.

"Do you think all us would be looking at an ugly girl?" Caveman said

"Yes, because you guys are horney as hell" I said. They busted out into laughter. Well, it was true. "We are going to get along great" Zigzag said laughing. I smiled and stood up. I walked back to the tent to change into my PJs before the boys got back. I changed into shorts and kept my blue tank top on. I let my hair down and sat down on my cot.

Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.


	2. The first hole is the hardest

**Chapter 2:**

**The first hole is the hardest.**

I heard a whisle go off. I groaned and looked at my clock. It read 4:30 A.M. Who the hell gets up at 4:30 in the morning?! I pulled my pillow over my head, trying to go back to sleep. I was not a morning person. "Come on!" Squid yelled shaking me. I screamed into the cot, and kicked Squid. "She's not a morning person I'm guessing" Magnet said. "Ya think" I mumbled into my pillow. I felt someone push me out of bed. I hit the ground and yelped. I sat up to see a smirking Squid. I groaned and stood up. I smirked, two could play at this game.

"Here we'll leave so you can get dressed" Armpit said dragging Squid away. "No it's fine. Just don't look" I said. I knew the temptation was pretty high. I picked out a white tank top and took off my old one. I put it on, then took my shorts off. I put on my ugly jumpsuit. "You can turn around" I said knowing that one of them looked. We walked out and walked up to a shack, with Library written on it.

I saw boys get shovels out of it. I got behind Zigzag and pulled my hair up. "So, Zigzag. How's the first hole?" I ask. Zigzag turned around with a smile on his face. That's when I knew I was in trouble. "Girl, your going to wish you were dead" He said patting my head. I was already noticing that me and Zigzag were going to be close. I was hoping he would be the brother I never had. Squid walked up and handed me, what they like to call breakfast. I shook my head no and he rolled his eyes. "Do you want to pass out?" He ask.

"I would rather die than eat that" I said moving up to get my shovel. "Well, have fun with that" He said walking away. I just rolled my eyes and followed D-tent. "Your going to get really sun burnt if you don't wear something on your head." Caveman said. "I don't sun burn" I said smiling. It was true, I have never gotten burnt before. My dad was greek, so I was naturally tan. Thank god I didn't have the greek nose. Squid threw something at me. I looked at it to see it was a teal bandana. This was mine! How the hell did he get it?

I ran up to him "This was in my bag. How did you get it?" I said grabbing his arm. How dare he go through my things?! "I knocked over your bag and that fell out. I knew you were to stubborn to take it, so I took it. I like the purple one to" He said walking away. I blused, if he knocked over my bag. He saw everything. I looked at the ground, I need to hide my bag better. I sighed and tied the bandana around my head.

Mr. Sir showed me where I would be digging and told me if I found anything interesting, I needed to show it to him or Pendanski. Like I would find anything here. I kicked the dirt and I knew I was going to have a hard time starting. I jumped on the shovel and I fell to the ground. I heard the boys laugh behind me. I got up and tried it again. It happened again, I threw my shovel down and screamed. "Stupid dirt" I said stabbing the dirt with the shovel.

"How much do you weigh?" Armpit ask. I looked at Armpit with confusion on my face. "115" I said stabbing the dirt again. "No wonder!" X-ray said walking over to me. He took my shovel from me and started my hole. He did it so easily. "Here you go darlin' " He said handing me back my shovel. I glared at him while he made his way back to his hole. I began digging and as soon as the sun rose, I was glad that Squid gave me the bandana.

By the time the water truck came around, I was getting light headed and my hands were cover in blood. I tried not looking at my hands knowing I would pass out if I did. I sighed and walked towards the water truck. "Whoa, chica" Magnet said grabbing my hands. Zigzag walked over "You look really pale" He said. I shook my head and pulled my hands out of Magnet's. "I'm fine" I said getting in line.

I finally got my water and walked back to my hole. Pendanski gave me some gloves. I washed my hands off and put on the gloves. I had to be strong. I wasn't about to let these boy see a weak girl. Squid walked over to my hole and sat at the edge. "How you feeling?" He said taking a drink of water. "Just great" I mumbled still digging. I was almost done. X-ray, Zero, and Magnet were already done. "Don't tell me your done" I said stopping. He smirked and nodded.

"And the reason your still here, is?" I ask digging. "Because I know your pretty short and your going to need help out" He said with a smirk on his face. Oh, how I wish I could knock that smirk off his face. "I can get out fine, thank you" I said. Finally I was done, and Squid still sat there. I groaned and put my shovel next to Squid. I tried getting out three times. I was really hating being only three inches taller than my hole. Why couldn't I be 5'6"? Zigzag walked up and looked at me. "Girl, just let him help you out. This is getting sad" He said then walked away. I crossed my arms over my chest and muttered something under my breath. "What was that?" Squid ask.

I rolled my eyes and uncrossed my arms. "I need help getting out of my hole" I said. "Why of course, milady" He said getting up. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me out of the hole with ease. "Thanks" I said picking up my shovel. "I'm always here to help a lady" He said bowing. I laughed "You really need to stop" I said walking away. I walked into the tent and sighed when I saw no one. I wanted to be by myself. Back at home, I was consider a slut because most of my friends are guys. Girls are just evil. My best friend, Carly, is the only girl I really trust. Right after I got arrested, Carly went to my house and packed all my stuff up. I was going to live with her, when I got out of this hell. I figured out that by the time I get out of here, it will be four days before I turned eighteen. Thank god! I didn't want to go to real jail.

I pulled off my gloves and hissed. That really hurt. "That looks worse than Stanley's" I looked up to see Zero. I was a bit taken back because I have never heard Zero talk. "That makes me feel better" I muttered looking at my hands. Zero walked over and handed me the first aid kit. Then he just left. That is a strang little boy. I fixed my hands and headed to the Rec Room.

The room had a pool table and an broken T.V. I saw some boys lifting weights. I looked around the room more and I was about to walk back to the tent, when someone grabbed my arm. I saw a boy with blonde hair that was pulled back. I remember Squid talking about this kid at dinner. His name was Lump. "Well, hello cutie" He said not letting go of my arm. I tried pulling my arm away from him, but he was to strong. "Let go!" I said through my teeth. "You know your pretty feisty" He said as I tried pulling away. "If you don't let me go, you'll be missing something between your legs" I said trying to kick him, but he grabbed my leg. "This is a good position" He whisper. Oh dear god! This guy is creeping me out. I felt someone yank me away from Lump.

"Stay away from her!" Squid yelled. The whole Rec Room went silent. X-ray grabbed me and took me out of the Rec Room. "You all right?" He ask. "Yeah, I'll see you guys are dinner" I said running to the tent. I took deep breaths and took off my bandana. I threw it down and walked over to my cot. I didn't know why I was so angry. I kicked Magnet's cot, and hissed grabbing my foot. "You know your ten times cutier when you try being angry" I turned around and flicked off Zigzag. Squid laughed beside Zigzag. I sat back down on my cot. I saw Squid pick up my bandana. Zigzag came and sat next to me. Squid sat across from me, playing with my bandana.

"I could have taken him, myself" I said looking at the ground. I hated people seeing me weak. "He's in here, for raping a girl" Squid mumbled to the ground. I looked up, knowing my face had paled a little. "Or atleast that's what he says" Zigzag said. A flashback came back that I was sure I pushed back into the back of my head.

_Flashback:_

_A 13-year-old Allie walked into high school party. "HEY ALLIE" A drunk Carly yelled. She was sitting on Tommy's lap. Tommy was a junior in high school and Carly was just fourteen. Allie grabbed Carly off of Tommy's life. "Carly, he's a junior" She said. "So, what!? He's hott! You should get with his brother, Wayne" Carly said grabbing her beer. Allie looked around the room and saw Tommy's younger brother, Wayne. Wayne was Carly's age and was really tall. She grabbed Carly so she wouldn't fall. She had never seen Carly this drunk before. Allie grabbed Carly's drink and smelled it. "Carls, someone put something in your drink" She said. _

_Allie saw a smirking Tommy. Her eyes darken and she grabbed Carly. "Go home" She said pushing her towards the door. Carly looked at Allie and knew she meant business. She nodded and left the party. "What's your problem, Robertson?" Tommy said pushing Allie into a wall. "You put something in her drink, you ass! She's fourteen and your seventeen! That's sick" She pushed him back with everything she had. Tommy grabbed her by the arm and held her tight against the wall. "Ow! Let go your hurting me!" He slapped her hard, she fell to the ground. Wayne ran into the room. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled helping Allie up. Allie was shaking with fear, she didn't know Tommy. She didn't know what he could do to her. "Just because you like her, doesn't mean I can't have fun with her to" Allie stared at Tommy with wide eyes. He was planning on raping her. _

_"Tommy! Just leave her alone!" Tommy punched Wayne and knocked Wayne out cold. She tried running from the room, but Tommy was way to fast. Tommy laughed and dragged her to his room. _

_End of Flashback:_

"I remember waking up the next day in so much pain. Wayne still blames himself." I said playing with my hands. "It wasn't his fault" Zigzag whisper. Both him and Squid were quite pale. "I know. I keep telling him that, but he won't listen." I said looking at the ground. "What does Carly think about it?" Squid ask folding my bandana, so it would fit has a headband. "I never told her. She couldn't handle that. I don't want her doing something stupid" I whisper looking at Squid.

I think that was the main reason, I was so upset right now. Squid was my new Wayne. Ever since that night, Wayne has been my body guard. I missed that kid so much. Carly, Wayne and I are the three amigos. I was really missing them. Squid lean forward and wrapped the bandana around my head. I loved wearing them like this. My bangs were against my forehead and I felt like I could kick so many asses. "You know Zig and I will always be here. Just come to us for anything." Squid said patting my cheek. I smiled and nodded.

"Come on! Let's go eat" Zigzag said messing up my hair. I slapped him playfully and fixed my hair.

"Allie!" Armpit yelled when I saw down at the table. "I like you wearing your bandana like that" Magnet said. I smiled and stared down at my plate. "You better eat or I'll force feed you" Squid whisper in my ear. I groaned and took a bite out of some bread. "Happy?" I said. He nodded and went back to eating.

The boys all stopped eating and looked behind me. "What?" I ask about to turn around. "Don't turn around." To late I had already turned around and saw Lump staring right at me. Zigzag forced me to turn back around.

We walked back to the tent and I needed to take a shower. "What do I do about the shower?" I ask picking up my new clothes. They all looked at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" X-ray ask. They all looked way to excited. "I need two body guards to stand outside while I take a shower." I said. They all jumped up and started asking me who was going. I held in a laugh, this was to funny. "You guys pick" I said.

Oh, this was going to be fun. Man, I'm so mean. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Magnet yelled. They started playing and at the end, Squid and Zigzag won. We walked to the showers. I walked into the stall and changed out of my clothes. I handed them to Zigzag. I turned on the shower and I felt freezing cold water. I quickly washed my hair and turned off the water. Squid handed me my clothes. I opened the shall after I finish changing into my night clothes. I ran my fingers through my hair. Zigzag's cheeks were really pink and I could tell Squid was fighting back a laugh. "Dang it, I forgot my shoes" I sighed looking at the gross ground.

Squid picked me up and put me on his back. "Your really light" He said carrying me to the tent. "Yeah yeah" I said rolling my eyes. We walked into the tent and chuckled at the look of jealously on the other boys faces. Squid threw me on my cot and sat down at his. I chuckled again and laid down on my back.

"Oh yeah! Mom told me we're having an meeting tomorrow" X-ray said. The boys groaned and I didn't really want to know what the meeting was. I closed my eyes and thought about my friends. I just wanted to hang out with Wayne and Carly. We would have so much fun. They were like the family I never had. I mean I had a great family when my dad was alive, but they are always there for me.

I hope they write to me soon.

I needed to talk to someone from home.


	3. Letters and meetings

**Chapter 3:**

**Letters and Meetings.**

I sat up with a start, cold sweat coming down my face. I was breathing heavily, "It was just a dream" I whisper to the darkness of the tent. I looked at the clock and it read 2:30 A.M. I groaned laid back down, taking deep breaths. The dream was about when the last time I saw Wayne. It was the day my mother and I got in the fight. It was also the day, I saw Tommy again. I don't know why seeing him, made me shake with terror. I have always been the tough girl, the type of girl that other people are scared to mess with. But I was starting to see, that was just a mask. I really wasn't tough. I was a weak girl. If I was a tough girl, I could have taken care of Tommy. I wouldn't be scared of him, he would be scare of me.

"Allie?" Squid said sitting up. "What are you doing up?" He ask still half asleep. "Oh I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream. Just go back to sleep" I said laying down myself. He nodded and fell back asleep. I sighed, I was just hoping that Squid wouldn't say anything in the morning. I sat there until the whistle blew. I was to scared to go back to sleep. The boys gave me a weird look when they got up and saw I was already dressed. "You look tired, chica" Magnet said. "It's 4:30 in the morning. Of course I'm tired" I said putting on my bandana. I quickly grabbed my shovel and not once did I look at Squid in the eyes. Today I started my hole by myself. Well, after about three times trying.

The water truck pulled up and I saw that my hands had reopen. I groaned and got out of my hole. "Ah, you hands reopen" Caveman said looking at my hands. I just looked at him and got my water. Caveman kinda got on my nerves sometimes. I sat at the edge of my hole and drank my water. ZIgzag came and sat next to me. "Hey sexy" He said smiling. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I ask laughing. ZIgzag put on a shocked face "What makes you think I want something" He said. I looked at him and gave him the look that said are-you-really-trying-to-act-innocent. "Fine, your right" He said.

"Do tell" I said taking another drink. "Squid said you were up last night" Damn, Squid had ratted me out. "What was the dream about?" He ask in almost a whisper. I jumped into my hole and turned around to look at Zig. "Nothing" I said starting to dig again. "Bullshit, Squid said you were shaking" Zigzag said. I sighed and stopped digging. If he thought I was about to tell him what I had a dream about, he was seriously crazy. Well, everyone already knew he was crazy. "Your not going to tell me are you" Zigzag said.

"Correcto" I said and went back to digging. I heard him mumble something under his breath and walked away. It sounded like he said 'stubborn brat'. I chuckled, oh how right he was. I saw Zigzag walk over to Squid's hole and whisper something. This was when I wish I had better hearing. I sighed and went back to digging. I was only digging for a little while, when I heard something hissing.

"Please don't be a yellow spotted lizard" I whimpered. I slowly turned around and saw one sitting rather close to me. "Nice lizard" I whimpered again. "Guys!" I yelled. "What?" X-ray yelled back. "I need some serious help!" I yelled even louder. "Well, we know that already" Armpit said laughing. "I'm serious! There's a lizard in my hole!" I screamed as the lizard jumped towards me. Someone yanked me out of my hole, just in time. I looked over my shoulder and saw Squid staring into the hole. I sighed, Squid has saved me twice. Magnet killed the lizard with his shovel. Squid still had his arms around my waist. "You ok?" Zigzag ask. I suddenly got very dizzy. Soon everything went black.

**Squid's POV**

**Allie went limp in my arms. "Did she just pass out?" Magnet ask. I gently put Allie on the ground. She was as white as paper. "Look at her hands" Zigzag said pointing to her hands. They were reopened and bleeding worse then yesterday. Then I remember that she only ate bread at dinner last night. "She needs to eat" I whisper looking at her pale face. Even when she was out cold, she looked so gorgeous. I shoke my head, I couldn't fall for her. **

**I have been hurt so many times. I wasn't about to get hurt again. Besides, when we all got out of here I would probably never see her again. I notice that Armpit was pouring water over her hands. Caveman ripped his shirt and wrapped it around her hands. Zigzag started slapping her face. "What are you doing?" I ask grabbing his hand. "Waking her up" Zigzag said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed X-ray's water. I poured it on her face. She gasped and sat up. "WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed.**

Back to Allie

I felt cold water run over my face. I gasped and sat up. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. I saw a smirking Squid with X-ray's water in his hand. I glared at him. "What?! Zig was slapping you. I thought this was a better way. Besides, I got your white tank top wet" His smirk got bigger if that was possible. I gasped and looked down at my tank top. All the boys were also looking at my chest. I across my arms over my chest. "Keep it in your pants, boys" I yelled jumping back into my hole.

I finish digging and Zigzag helped me out of my hole. I stormed all the way back to the tent. I was so angry! Boys need to learn to keep it in their pants! I mean I know Squid did that on purpose. Atleast I think he did that on purpose. I sighed and sat down on my cot. I really wish Carly was here, she could always cheer me up. My eyes started watering, but I blinked them away. Allie Robertson never crys. I got up and walked to the Rec room. I wanted to stop making myself feel sorry for myself. The whole D-tent was in there.

I went and sat with Zigzag on the boken couch. "So, done with being mad" He said still staring at the broken T.V. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "We're just guys, we can't help it" He muttered. "I know. I'll get use to it" I said looking at the T.V. "ALLIE!" I turned around to see Pendanski handing out letters. I jumped up and ran over to him. I grabbed it from him. I read the address and screamed. It was from Carly.

I ripped it open and sat down next to Zigzag. The rest of the D-tent walked over to the couch. "Who's it from" Squid ask sitting next to me. I didn't answer him.

_**HEY ALLIE BOO!**_

_**How's hell?! I bet it's pretty damn hot! Anyways, I got all your stuff from your house. Your mother started cussing me out. It was pretty funny. I laughed in her face. She didn't hit me.... lucky her. So any hott guys? I'm sure there's atleast one that got your attention. Girl, you need a man. So, just go for it. Oh yeah, just tell me if you want me to send you anything. I wanted to send you cookies but I didn't know if I could. Wayne says hey hoe! I'm at his house right now. He also wants you to know that if you have any problems with any guys, just to tell us. He's being annoying. Trying to act tough. It's really sad, I want to cry for him. **_

_**Well boo, write back right away!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Carly and Wayne**_

I smiled "Who's it from?" Squid ask once more. "It's from Carly and Wayne." I said still smiling. "OH! LET ME READ IT" Zigzag yelled grabbing it from me. Zigzag read it outloud. "Tell her to send the cookies" Armpit demanded. I laughed and nodded. "What does this Carly chick look like?" X-ray ask. "Dirty blond hair, brown eyes, tall about 5'8", really skinny. Really gorgeous" I said laughing when Zigzag's eyes lit up. "I'll get her to send me a picture" I whisper to Zigzag. He smiled and went back to watching the broken T.V. "What about Wayne?" Squid ask. I laughed "I didn't know you were into guys" I said laughing. Squid rolled his eyes and glared at me. "Brown hair, blue eyes, 6'1", plays football, He's really cute" I said blushing. I had to admit Wayne was really cute. I would probably date him if he wasn't my best friend.

I looked at Squid and he looked mad. Jealous? Nah, he couldn't be jealous. I got up "Where are you going?" Magnet ask. "To write back of course" I said. I sat on my cot and grabbed some paper.

_**Hey Carls and Waynester!**_

_**It's so hard digging holes in 102 degree weather. My hands are so nasty. I really miss you guys! =( I'm glad she didn't hit you, I think she knows better. Yes, there are some pretty hot guys. I'm in D-tent... The leader is X-ray, He kinda scares me at moments.. Magnet is awesome, he's a sweetheart. Armpit, is like a big teddy bear. He wants you to send cookies. Zigzag is my little crazy buddy. I think you would like him, Carly. Zero, doesn't talk and his buddy Caveman gets on my nerves. And last but not least is Squid. He has my attention. I'm not going to lie. He trys to act like a badass, but I know that's not really him. Oh yeah! Can you send me a picture of all of us? Oh and some more bandanas. Some candy to! What about a camera???!!! **_

_**Whoa I'm asking to much. Well, I got to go to this meeting. Write back as soon as you can.**_

_**Love lots,**_

_**Allie**_

I got up and walked back into the Rec room. I put the letter in the mail box. "Let's go to dinner" Armpit said walking out of the Rec room. "Yeah, let's go Princess" X-ray said. I looked at him, and I smiled. They just gave me a nickname. "Why Princess?" I ask Squid. "Because Queen didn't sound right" He said laughing. He walked away "I didn't mean that" I said running up to him.

He sighed, "This sounds lame. But your our Princess" He said walking away. That was kinda sweet it a very odd way. I got in line and got my food. I sat down and they all looked at me oddly. "What?" I snapped after awhile. "We're making sure you eat" Zigzag said. I rolled my eyes and ate some beans. "Happy?" I muttered. They went back to eating. "So, what's this meeting about?" I said after awhile of silence.

"Mom makes us talk about our feelings" Armpit said. I groaned, "I don't like talking about that kind of stuff" I said eating some bread. "Join the club" Caveman said. I glared at him, he always just jumped into conversations. That was rather annoying. Him and Zero just stick to each other. That was good because I could tell the rest of D-tent weren't fans of them either. We finished eating and walked into the Rec room. There were chairs in a circle. I groaned and sat down. I was between Zero and Squid. Pendanski walked in and sat down in a chair. I sat back and crossed my arms. "Well, Allie.." "It's Princess now" X-ray snapped. Pendanski rolled his eyes "Oh so now she's a big shot. Got a nickname!" I rolled my eyes. He was being a drama queen.

"Well, Princess. Tell us about yourself" I chuckled, like I was going to tell him. "Your not going to tell me are you" He said. "Got that right. You got my file. Read it!" I snapped. Pendanski was so annoying, I just wanted to hit him. He nodded and opened my file. "Was sent here because your to violent. Beat up your mother. Done crack, meth, and weed. Has a tattoo of a flower." He finished and looked at me. I was ready for his questions. "When did you get your tattoo?" He ask.

"Fourteen"

"How did you get the drugs?"

"I knew people"

"Why did you beat up your mother?"

"She hit me first. She does more drugs than I ever did and yet I'm the one sitting in prison" I glared at the ground. Every eye in the room was staring at me. I hated attention.

"When did you start drugs?" What was with all these questions?!

"Not very long after I got my tat. I stopped at the end of freshman year."

"Why did you do drugs?" That's it! I couldn't take this twenty questions anymore. I snapped, my eyes darken. "What's with the questions?!" I screamed. "You won't tell me about yourself" He said. "Why do you care?" I snapped. "I want to help you" He said. I rolled my eyes and I saw a couple of the D-tent members do it to. "Bullshit" I muttered.

He just glared at me, trying to scare me. I have gotten worse looks. I wasn't scared of this little man. I could sit on him and kill him. "You don't care about us. You have to do this. You just think we're horrible kids" I said. He didn't say a word. I chuckled, I had just won. "See" I said. I heard Squid laugh, but he cover it as a cough when Pendanski shot him a look. "Why don't you call me Mom? Like the others?"

"Because mothers suck" I said simply. "Nice" Squid said giving me a high five. "Why do you say that?" Caveman ask butting in again. "Just because you have the perfect little family doesn't mean we all do. So, shut up" I snapped at him. I guess that's why I didn't like Caveman. He had the perfect little family and all I had was a horrible mother, I had no father. "Just because you don't have what he has doesn't mean anything. You shouldn't hate him for that reason" Zero said. I glared at him "I hate whoever I choose" I spat at him.

"Just leave her alone" Zigzag said. "Yeah, she doesn't want to talk about this" X-ray said. That's when I knew, D-tent had my back. I smiled, I finally have people who care about me. D-tent was my family.

Forever and always.


	4. Learning Squid's story

**Chapter 4:**

**Learning Squid's story**

My eyes snapped open when I heard the whisle blown. I kept having the same dreams every night. It's been two weeks since the meeting with Pendanski. Let's just say, he hated my guts. I didn't really bother me. I walked with Zigzag to get our shovels. Pendanski pretty much threw my breakfast at me. I growled and was about to say something, when Zigzag dragged me away. "I swear your going to be the death of me" He said sighing. "I thought the government was going to be" I said laughing. "Well that to" He said. I slapped him on the arm and laughed. Zig was like my big brother. Magnet ran up to me and hugged me. "Good morning, chica" I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I ask. "When the cookies come, I want some before Pit gets to them" He said being serious. I chuckled, "Magnet, you know I'm going to hide them from Armpit as long as I can. For laughs of course" I said laughing. He smiled and started his hole. "Your an evil little girl" Zigzag said smirking.

I laughed and started my hole. I started humming 'Not fair' by Lily Allen. Today I was in a good mood for some reason. I guess because my package was coming from Carly and Wayne. I looked over at Squid's hole. I had to admit I had a crush on him. I just wanted to know his story. He looked so sad today. Normally he always gets my breakfast in the morning, but he just walked straight to digging. Zigzag said just to give him some time. That he would get moody and would cut himself off from people for the day. I wasn't paying attention, and stabbed my foot with my shovel. I screamed and grabbed my foot. "You ok?" Squid ask. I looked up and saw him. "I just stabbed my foot with the shovel. Not a big deal." I said trying to put pressure on the foot. I hissed and leaned on the side of my hole. "Kinda looks like a big deal" He said. I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine." He didn't listen to me. He dragged my out of the hole and told me to take my boot off.

The rest of the boys ran over. "Jesus, what did you do now?" X-ray ask smirking. It felt like I was always getting hurt. I'm pretty clumsy and it was really showing. I took my boot off and saw blood. I groaned, and took off my sock. "How did you cut your foot open? Your wearing boots!" Armpit said. I flicked him off and looked at my foot. Zigzag took out some guaze and wrapped it around my foot. "I'm glad I brought this today" He said smirking. I put my boot on and kissed Zigzag on the cheek. "Thanks doll"

"No problem, short stuff" He said laughing. I slapped him on the arm. "OW!" He yelled as I walked back to my hole, smirking. I finally got done and got out of my hole by myself. I was so proud of myself. I walked back to the Rec room and sat with X-ray. Soon everyone was done and were in the Rec room. "So when is the package coming?" Armpit said playing pool. I laughed "I don't know."

Pendanski walked into the Rec room and started calling names. He called mine last "Here you go" He said shoving it into my chest. I glared at him and walked over to the couch. I ripped open the box and saw a note.

_**ALLIE!**_

_**I sent you everything you wanted. The cookies, bandanas, camera, and last but not least some pictures of us! Sexy ones I might add. You better take some pictures of these guys and sent them back to me. Well have some fun!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Carly and Wayne**__**. **_

I saw the pictures and blushed. Two of them were of me and Carly at the beach. Other ones were of Wayne, Carly, and me randomly doing crazy stuff. I went to hide the picture, but Magnet grabbed them from me. "WHOA! Chica! Nice bod!" He said drooling over the pictures. I blushed even more. Squid took them and smirked. "You should let me keep one" I grabbed them back from him. "That's a negative" I said putting them back in the box. "Is that Wayne?" X-ray ask pointing to a picture of me and Wayne at school. I was sticking out my tongue and he had an eyebrow raised. "Yeah that was a month before I got sent here" I said. I pulled out another picture it was of all three of us on Halloween. I was dressed up as a football player, Carly was a rapper, and Wayne was a hooker. I laughed "That was a dare, we gave him" I said when I saw Zigzag's confuse face.

I pulled out the last picture and my jaw dropped. It was a black and white picture of me. I was looking away from the camera. It was a gorgeous picture. I knew Wayne had taken this picture. That was his passion. "Wow, you look like a model" Squid said. I was in awe, why would they send this picture? I looked at the back of the picture, it was in Wayne's handwriting. _'I thought this was a beautiful picture of you. Give it to Squid. Love you kid. _

I looked at Squid and he was staring at the picture still. I would give it to him later. I pulled out my bandanas "Oh heck yes!" I yelled. She sent me a neon green one and a bright blue one. "Good lord, how many of those do you have?" Armpit ask. "A lot" I said putting them to the side. I picked up the camera and saw a sticky note on it. _'Just take the pictures and send the camera back' _I notice it was Carly's handwriting. "Nice she sent you a camera" Zigzag said. I chuckled, "Yeah, she wants me to take pictures of you guys." I said. I saw the candy, but no cookies. I frowned, I guess she forgot about the cookies. "Where are the cookies?" Armpit whimper. "Sorry, Pit. She only sent my favorite candies" I said. Armpit groaned and walked away.

I stood up and walked back to the tent. I put all the pictures up, a side from the black and white one. I stared down at it. Would Squid find it weird that I was giving him a picture of me? I trusted Wayne, he always knew what he was doing. I just had to go with it. I sat down and started eating some of my candy. "Did you put everything up?" Squid ask walking into the tent. I nodded and looked at the pictures. He sat down next to me and I gave him some candy.

"Tell me about yourself" I said popping a gummy bear into my mouth. "Mom's a drunk, my dad left when I was young. I got put in this hell hole because I would break into houses." He said eating more candy. "We're in the club with mothers who suck ass" I whisper. He chuckled "Your so funny" He said. "I do try, darling"

"Your gorgeous to" He whisper. I looked at him and blushed. "Ya think?" I asked. He picked up the black and white picture of me. "You look like a friggen model." He said staring at the picture more. "It's just a picture" I mutter. He just kept looking at the photo. "Do you want it?" I ask. He looked at me funny.

"Read the back" He flipped the picture over and quickly read it over. He laughed, "Why would he want you to give this to me?" I shook my head, "I guess he thinks we would make a good couple. Yeah, I know that's weird" I said. "How many boyfriends have you had?" He ask out of no where. I didn't want to tell him. He would laugh at me. I have only had two boyfriends in my life. I just don't trust people. "Two" I mumbled.

"That's shocking." He said.

"I suppose. I just don't trust guys" I said looking at the ground. Hoping he would stop asking with the boyfriend questions. "I have had a lot of girlfriends. Just haven't met that special girl, that takes my breath away." He said smiling at me. I smiled back, "I guess that goes for me to. I need a guy to make me feel like his queen. When he kisses me to make my knees go weak" I said. "Sounds like you know what you want" He said looking at me.

"I just want what I've always wanted"

"And what's that?"

"To fall in love with a great guy, to have a family, and make sure they don't have the life I had."

"What a girl wants" He whisper smirking. I nodded and stood up. "We should get to dinner" I said. He nodded and we walked to the Mess Hall. We sat down with our food and the guys looked rather mad. "What's up your asses?" I ask. They didn't answer me. I was about to ask again when X-ray sighed. "Lump is taking shit"

"About what" I ask eating some bread. "You" Zigzag said simply. "What?!" I snapped, my eyes going dark. My eyes always turn darker when I got really mad. "What is he saying?" Squid ask glaring at Lump. "That she's a slut" Armpit said. I jumped up and I heard Zigzag say "Nice going"

I stormed over to Lump and flicked his ear. "Hey Lumpy boy" I spat at him. "What the hell?" He snapped. "Talking shit" I snapped back. He laughed and stood up. I chuckled, did he really think I was scared of him. "You don't know who you're messing with" He whisper close to my face. "And neither do you" I said pushing him back. Lump grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. I hissed and jumped back up. I punched him as hard as I could. I jumped on him as he tried to hit me. I was be on pissed. "PRINCESS! NO!" Zigzag yelled trying to pull me off. I kicked Lump where it hurt. Squid ran over and helped pull me off.

I was trying my hardest to kill Lump, but Zigzag and Squid were pretty strong. "Calm down. He's not worth it" Squid whisper in my ear. He gave me goose bumps. I started to calm down, then Lump opened his mouth. "Yeah, bitch! Whatcha going to do now?" I growled. "Hey boy! If you were smart, you would shut up" X-ray said standing in front of me. "X, move so I can kill him!" I screamed. "Princess, you gotta calm down. Do you want the warden to come down here?" Squid whisper in my ear again. X-ray nodded and told Lump tp leave. "You better sleep with one eye open" He snapped at me.

"Is that a threat!?" I yelled. He laughed and walked towards me. Squid held my waist even tighter. "Babe, that's a promise" He whisper smirking. "I hope you keep to your promise" I whisper back. He laughed "Oh trust me, I will. Don't you worry" He whisper touching my cheek. I felt both Zigzag and Squid tense up. I spat at him. "Don't touch me" I said. He wipped the spit off of his face and stormed out of the Mess Hall.

"Your fucked" Zig said letting go of my arm. "He doesn't scare me" I mumbled as Squid let go of me. "He should" Armpit said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I don't need this" I whisper storming out of the Mess Hall.

"Princess! Wait!" I turned around and saw Zigzag running up to me. "What?" I snapped. He grabbed me by the shoulders. "Please, you have to be careful. You don't get it. Lump is dangeous! For god's sake he raped a girl." I walked into the tent and he was right behind me. "Please! Just listen" He grabbed my arm. I sighed and stood there. I knew I wasn't going to win this. "Your like my sister. I'm begging you to just let this go. I know your think this is a way to make you feel better about what Tommy did, but Lump is ten times worse than Tommy. He will rape you and then kill you. You got to trust me." He was gasping for air at the end of his speech.

Zigzag was pretty much begging me. I sighed, and nodded. "Fineee" I whinned. "Thank you" He said.

I had just remember Squid had looked at Zigzag's file. "Can Squid get his file?" I ask smirking. I needed some dirt on this guy. I wasn't about to lose this war. He groaned "What are you up to?" He ask. "I need some dirt on this guy." I said smirking. "Why can't you let this go" He said. "Because I never lose"

I knew I was going to win this. Lump wouldn't know what hit him.


	5. Revenge is oh so sweet

**Chapter 5**

**Revenge is oh so sweet**

I sighed, and looked up at the sky. "Is that a cloud?" I whisper to myself. "Hey, look a cloud!" Squid yelled looking up at the sky. "Where?" X-ray ask. "Right there" He sounded so country. "Right there" I said copying him. He rolled his eyes and went back to digging. I finish right after Squid. Zigzag was walking with me. "So did you ask him?" I ask throwing my shovel into the Library. "Ugh! I thought you forgot about that" He said frowning as we walked into the Rec room. "Doll, do you really think I would forget?" I said laughing. "Nooo" He whinned. I saw Squid walk into the Rec room, I nudged Zigzag. "No, you go do it" He whisper pushing me off the couch. I hit the ground and quickly jumped, making sure no one saw me. I sighed and walked towards Squid. He'll do it, I know he will. If he doesn't I'll force him to do it. Ok, here goes nothing.

"Hiya Squid" I said smiling. "Oh, hey Princess" He said grabbing a pool stick. "Wanna play?" He ask. I saw X-ray mouth the words no to Squid. The last time I played with X-ray and Armpit, well let's just say I hit Armpit in the face."Nah, I'm pretty bad." I said glaring at X-ray. "What?! You hit Pit in the face with the eight ball! Don't glare at me" X-ray said. I rolled my eyes and turn back towards Squid. "Can you do me a HUGE favor?" I ask pretty much begging. "Yeah, sure. What do you need" He ask still playing pool. I took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing. "Can you steal Lump's file for me?" I said biting my lip. Squid stopped playing and smirked at me. "May I ask why?" He ask with his smirk still on his face. I sighed again "Revenge" I said smirking.

He laughed, "Your an evil little thing aren't you?" He said patting my head. "You just now notice that?" I said raising an eyebrow. He smirked, and went back to playing. "Of course not!" He said. "So will you do it" I ask biting my lip again. "Yep, **IF** you and Zig go with me." Oh boy, he's going to have terms with me. "Is that it?" I ask, praying that was the only thing he wanted. "Nope" I groaned and waited for him to go on. "You are going in with me and Zig will stand guard." I sighed, that wasn't that bad. "And." I groaned "You have to be my slave for a week" My jaw dropped. This kid was seriously mental. "Excuse me?" I said, my jaw still hanging open. "It's either that or no file" He said smirking.

This kid was evil just like me. No wonder I like him. "FINE" I snapped storming away. I heard him laugh, and I sat next to Zigzag. "What did he say?" He ask. "He'll do it, but me and you have to go **AND **I have to be his slave for a week" I said pouting. "Oh quit moping!" He pause "Oh my god! You like him!" He yelled. "SHUSH!" I screamed covering his mouth. He was smiling like a freak, and kept staring at me. "No no no no!" I said putting my hands on my face. I knew he was going to open his big mouth. "What do you want?" I mumbled into my hands. He laughed, "Let's say, If I ask him if he likes you or not. How about we make a bet?" He said.

I smirked, oh I was going to win this! "He'll say no." I said. "Hmm, I think he'll say yes." He said smirking. "What are the terms?" I ask "If I win you have to be slave and if you win I'll be your slave" He said simply. I mean that was the only thing we could really do in this hell hole. "You got yourself a deal" I said shaking his hand. I was going to win this.

I never lose. He should know that already. What a silly boy!

I got up and walked over to the pool table. "Who's winning?" I ask Magnet. "Squid" He said frowning. I laughed, he must have bet on X-ray. "I have learned to always go with Squid" I whisper to him before leaving the Rec room. I tied the arm of the jumpsuit around my waist and sat down on my cot. Caveman walked in and I cussed under my breath. He gave me an evil look. I rolled my eyes and picked up the camera. It already had two pictures on it. One of me and Magnet, one of me and Zig. Me and Magnet's picture was really funny. We were both laughing when Zigzag took it. I had about twenty more pictures to take before sending it back.

"How do you hate me?" Caveman ask out of no where. I looked up and gave him a look. This boy was stupid. I pretty much told him why. "I already told you, dumdass" I whisper the last part so he couldn't hear it. "Just because I have a family" He snapped throwing down his shirt. I rolled my eyes, he was trying to act like a badass. "What are you not going to answer me!" He snapped again. "Why should I?" I said simply, I started playing with the camera. "Because I have the right to know" I laughed and looked at him. "Stop acting like a girl" I stood up and walked out of the tent.

I saw Lump and stopped. I smirked, when I saw that he had marks on his face. He walked up to me, "Well hello" He said. "Hey Lumpy boy" I said walking past him. "You know your not going to win this!" He yelled. I turned around and smiled. "That's what you think" I said. I turned back around and saw D-tent. "I'm fine" I said walking into the Rec room. They went back to what they were doing and I walked over to Zig. "What did I say?" He said. I groaned, "To leave it alone, mother dearest" I said chuckling. He laughed, and mumbled 'Smartass' under his breath.

The whistle blew, it was time for dinner. Zigzag and I started walking. I saw Squid slow down. "Aww, he's slowing down to walk with us" Zigzag whisper in my ear. I slapped him, in the stomach. "Hey guys" He said. "Hiya Squid" Zigzag said smiling. Squid gave him a weird look. "Sorry, he's being weird today" I said. "When is he not" Squid said laughing. We got in line, "So, Squid. How is tonight going down?" Zig whisper. "Your going to be our guard, while Princess and I go inside" Squid said. I nodded and sat down.

"So Squid, doesn't Princess' eyes look amazing today" Zigzag said. I glared at him and kicked him under the table. Squid looked at me, I blushed and glared at Zigzag. "Yeah, they are really blue today. I thought you said you have hazel eyes." He said looking away from me. "I do, they change a lot" I mutter. "I just love how she did her hair this morning" Zigzag said. I had my hair half way up, it looked really bad. "Oh Zig! Your to kind" I said pinching him in the arm. He jumped and hissed. That would teach him a lesson. Squid just nodded and kept eating. I smiled, I had won this time.

I got up with Zigzag and walked back to the tent. When all the boys got back to the tent, I took a ton of pictures. I had two pictures left and I just took random ones of the boys when they weren't paying attention. I put the camera in the box and wrote a quick note to Carly. I walked to the mail box with Magnet. I saw Lump and stopped. I groaned, "Is it just me or does he look like he's up to something" Magnet said while we walked back to the tent. "I really don't care"

"Yeah, but shouldn't you be" He said. "Magnet, I already have a plan. So don't worry" I said smirking. "What you up to, chica" He said. I laughed, "You'll see"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hurry up!" Zigzag whisper as we walked up to the office. "Well, I'm not breaking down the door" I whisper pushing Squid towards the door. Squid sighed and pulled something out of his pocket. "Is that a bobbypin? Hey that's mine!" Zigzag quickly cover my mouth. "Hey big mouth, shut it. And yes it is yours" Squid whisper still working on the door. Finally he got the door open and grabbed my arm. "Guard" Squid said to Zigzag. He pushed me into the room. It was really dark. "How are we suppose to find anything?" I whisper tripping over something. Squid quickly grabbed me around my waist. I blushed, he didn't let go. He just stared at me.

Why is he staring at me? "Thanks" I whisper pulling away from him. I wish I didn't because I loved how he touched me. "What do you want me to do?" I whisper. "Um, just stand there and look pretty" He said walking over to the files. I nodded and looked around the room. It was really dusty and broken down. I walked over to Mr. Sir's desk and sat down. I heard Squid laugh, "Found it" He said holding up the file. He brought it to me. I read it over quickly.

He really did rape a girl. He was bipolar. Oh, that fabolous! Why was Squid laughing at his file? Then I saw it, written in bold letters. "Whoa!" I whisper. "Yeah I know. It's so funny, right?" He whisper sitting on the desk. "Why would they put that in there?" I ask. "All the files as your fears and other junk in it" He said.

I laughed even more. "Who would think that Lump was scared of the dark and still had problems with his bladder." I said laughing. "Oh you so have dirt on him now" He said. I put the file down and sighed. "It isn't good enough" I said looking through it more. I had to fine something, so funny that it would kill him. I laughed, and handed it to Squid. "Read this."

"He was drunk one night and had sex with a tranny!" He busted out laughing. "Read more" I said pointing to it. "He had gotten an STD from the tranny!"

"That's gross right?" I said smirking.

"So, did you find what you wanted?" He ask handing the file back to me. "Oh yes I did!" I said putting the file back. "Squid! Get out of there" Zigzag yelled in a high whisper. We ran for the door. Mr. Sir was walking towards the office. Squid pushed me against the wall. "We can't make a run for it. He'll know we were in there" He whisper. "Then what the hell are we going to do" I whisper. I was breathing heavy and looked around the room. I saw a window. "The window" I whisper running towards the window. Squid threw it open and jumped out first. He helped me down from the window. Then closed it.

"Ok, once he's in there. We have to be get back to the tent without getting seen." Well, nah duh. I heard the office door slam shut. I looked in the office. "Ok, let's go" I whisper. Squid grabbed my hand and we took off behind the office. Squid pushed me behind C-tent and I saw that Mr. Sir was looking around. "Shit, he knows" I said. Squid quickly covered my mouth and pulled my closer towards me. If he wasn't covering my mouth, I would have sighed. I knew I was probably blushing. Thank god it was so dark outside. Squid pulled me up and sighed.

"He went back to the office" He said. I nodded and started walked away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Are you blushing?" He ask. How did he see me blushing? It was so dark outside! He had great eyes. "Oh, it's from running." I lied. He smirked, I knew he didn't believe me. "Am I making you blush?" He ask smirking.

Oh no! Think, think, think! "Noo" I said my voice cracking. Damn it. His smirk got bigger. "Oh really?" He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. My face started heating up. No, bad face! Stop it! I was fighting the blush. "You look cute" He whisper putting his hand on my cheek. I had to get away from this. I pushed his hand away. "I'm not blushing" I said turning around and pretty much ran into the tent. I saw Zigzag and he chuckled when he saw my blush.

"Oh shut it!" I snapped walking over to my cot and laid down. I heard Squid walk in and I acted like a was asleep. "Is she asleep?" Zigzag knew I wasn't, but I knew he was going to lie for me. "Yeah, out cold" He said. I didn't know how the rest of the boys were still sleeping. "Man, I think I pissed her off" I heard Squid sit on his cot. I was on Squid's right and Zigzag was on the left. "What makes you think that?" Zigzag ask. "Because I kept making her blush" He said simply. What?! Aw, he's a dumbass! He thinks I was blushing because I was mad.

Zigzag snorted, I guess he was thinking the same thing I was thinking. "Why were you all over her? Zigzag ask. "Not a lot" Squid stated. "What would you consider being a lot?" Zigzag ask with humor in his voice. I'm sure he was loving this. "You know making out and feeling up all on her. Like grabbing her" Zigzag chuckled, and I knew he was smirking. "Well what did you do?" Zigzag ask. He sounded very serious.

"Held her hand, grabbed her waist before she fell, and I kissed her cheek. Yeah, that's about it" Squid said like it was nothing. He made it sound like guys do that everyday. "What?!" Squid ask. I was guessing that Zigzag was giving him a weird look. "Your a man whore" Zigzag said with disgust. "How? It's not like a yanked her clothes off and did her right there" Squid said. I had to make sure I didn't bust out laughing.

"Oh lord! You were thinking about doing that?!" Zigzag snapped. I was about to bust. This had to be the funniest thing I have heard in awhile. "What?! Oh god no" Squid almost shouting. How have they not woken up the others? They were not whispering. "Lies" Zig snapped.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes you were!"

"Not uh!"

"Stop lying. Your going to hell, Squid"

"I am not because I'm not lying"

"Your eyes are telling me other wise"

"You know that sounded pretty creepy"

"Don't change the subject, Squiddly"

"I swear I wasn't. I mean she's hott and everything, but I'm not like that" Squid said ending the arguement. "You win this time" Zigzag said. My eyes were watering because I was trying so hard not to laugh. Finally Squid and Zigzag went to sleep. After I calm down, I fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	6. I'll break your face!

**Chapter 6**

**I'll break your face!**

I groaned when the sun hit my face. "Why can't the sun just not come up until I'm done with my hole" I growled. "Because god loves making you sun burnt" Armpit said drinking some water. "Pit, Princess has gotten burnt once" X-ray said. I nodded, I have actually gotten more tan. "Lucky" Caveman muttered. I rolled my eyes and lean over my hole. "Do you think he has a dick?" I whisper to Zigzag. Zigzag busted out laughing, "If he does, it's probably very tiny" He whisper back. Caveman threw down his shovel. "You know I can hear you" He said. I ignored him and went back to digging.

Finally I was sitting in the Rec room with my feet in Magnet's lap. Squid walked over and leaned over the couch. "When are you pulling the plan into action?" Squid whisper to me. I smirked "I was thinking at dinner" I whisper back. He nodded, "Oh yeah, remember after you pull the plan.. Your my slave" He said walking away. Magnet looked at me "What plan?" He ask. "Oh you'll see at dinner." I said smirking. I stood up and walked over to Zigzag. I had to admit, I was pretty nervous. "Zig, how should I do this?" I ask. He smirked. "You need to wait til everyone gets into the Mess Hall, then Squid will ask everyone to be quiet. I was thinking you should stand on a table." The whistle blew and I jumped. Zigzag smiled at me and we walked to the Mess Hall. I got in line and saw Lump sitting at his table. I quickly got my food and walked to the table. I saw Zigzag tell Squid the plan.

I took a deep breath when Squid told everyone to shut up. Zigzag helped me onto the table "Hey hey fellow Camp Green Lake people" I said. Everyone was staring at me, I sighed. You can do this, Allie. "How many of you hate/dislike Lump?" I ask smirking at Lump's confused expression. I saw a lot of hands go in the air. "Well, his little badass attuide, is false" I said. I saw Lump tense up.

"Did you know that Lump is afraid of the dark and has big bladder problems" I said smiling, when everyone started laughing. I looked at Squid and he nodded. "So when he trys to beat you up again.. Come to me, I got a lot more dirt on him" I said getting down from the table. Zigzag gave me a big huge. "My little girl is growing up" He said wipping a fake tear away. "Oh shut it" I said sitting down. "That was.... perfect, awesome, and any other word that I can't think of at the moment" Armpit said.

"Thanks" I said. "We got trouble" Squid said. I looked up and saw a very pissed off Lump. "Uh, Squid didn't you say that he was bipolar" Zigzag ask. Squid nodded and stood up in front of me. "Squid, let me handle this" I said pushing him out of the way. "Read my file" He snapped. "No, I know people" Oh, so what if lied a little. "Well, sweetheart. I'll kill you" He said smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Like I'm scared, of a guy who had sex with a tranny" I said pretty loud. The whole hall gasped. Lump's face paled and he grabbed my neck. "I was drunk" He muttered. "Yeah, like that helps any" I said trying to get him off of me.

"I'll kill you" He whisper.

"Oh yeah! Well I'll break your face! In half!" I yelled as he left the Mess Hall. "Oh trust me that will hurt!" I yelled. Zigzag had a firm hand on my shoulder. "That was a sad come back" He said. I pushed his hand off my shoulder. "Well!" I paused thinking of something to say. I slamed my hand on the table and screamed. "That little! Oh! I'll show him!" I yelled running out of the Mess Hall. I heard Magnet ask "Should we go after her?"

I saw Lump and went to yell, but someone covered my mouth. I screamed, but the scream was nothing because of the hand on my mouth. "What is with your temper?" Squid whisper in my ear. I tried pushing his hand off my mouth, but he was to strong. Squid picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down" I shouted. Squid laughed and shook his head. "Oh shut up, slave" I groaned, this was going to be pretty bad. He threw me on my cot and I went to get up. "Sit" I groaned and sat back down. "I'm not a dog you know?" I said crossing my arms

"I know. You know this is going to be pretty fun. You have to do everything I say" He said smirking. "I'm not having sex with you" I stated. "Well, there goes my plans" He said. My eyes went wide. He laughed, "I was just kidding" He said still laughing. I glared at him, and laid down on my bed.

After a couple minutes passed, Squid finally broke the silence. "You don't need to mess with him anymore" He whisper. I sat up and looked at him. That's when I realize how soft his eyes looked. He had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Why?" I ask laying back down. "Just please. Do it for me and Zig." He said. His voice never sounded this soft before. I looked at him, and I knew this was the first time in awhile I lost. I slowly nodded and closed my eyes.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I ask, already dreading what he was going to ask me. I looked at him and he seem to be thinking. "Be with me 24/7" He said laughing. I smiled, that wasn't to bad. Zigzag walked in "Please don't ask her to do crazy stuff" He said sitting down. "I just want her to be with me 24/7" He said smirking. Then that's when I realize, he's probably going to make this way more diffcult. "Awwww! Squiddly loves Princess!" Zigzag yelled jumping on Squid. Squid laughed and pushed him off.

"You are always hogging her." Squid said looking at me. Zigzag got up and sat on my lap. "Because she's my hoe" Zigzag said hugging me. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah, he's my bitch" I said laughing. Squid made a wipping noise. "So, what?! I mean look at her! She could be like go kill that random guy who looked at me funny and you would." Zigzag said laughing. I knew I wouldn't ask Zig to kill some random person. "I wouldn't ask you to do that" I said.

Squid and Zigzag gave me a look and rolled their eyes. "Fine, I might" I said pushing Zigzag off of me. Squid got up and smirked at me. "Slave, time to go for a walk" He said. I rolled my eyes and laid down. I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I was to comfortable. I like to see him make me. He stared me down and I groaned. "Oh come on!" I whinned getting up. Zigzag busted out laughing.

"Your so lazy" Squid muttered as we walked out of the tent. I kicked the dirt with my foot while I walked. This was boring. I could be taking a nap right now, but no! Squid had to forced me to go for a walk. I glared at my feet. "The nature will do you good" He stated. "Yeah right! Like 103 degree weather would help anyone. Do you know people die in this weather!?" I was trying very hard to get on his nerves, so I could back to the tent.

"Were you in the drama club at your school?" He ask. "Yes, why?" I ask stopping. I took drama ever since my freshman year. I love being on the stage. So what if I hated my drama teacher! "You seem like the type of person to join it" He said. I glared at him. What was he trying to say?! "What?" I snapped. "Your very bubbly. I can see you fitting in very well." He said smiling. "I hate my teacher though" I said. He laughed, and asked why. "She's always snapping at people and she acts like she knows everything." I said kicking a rock.

"Any sports?" He ask. What was this? Twenty questions? Why did people like playing this game with me? "Soccer, tennis, and track" I said kicking the same rock. "Wow. I only really played soccer. I was the goal keeper" He said. "Like balls hitting you in the face?" I said laughing. He gave me a disgusted look. "That was pretty pervted" He said chuckling.

I laughed, and nodded. "So you were you the popular girl?" He ask smirking. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't even close to being popular. "Nope, not even close."

"You had to have a lot of friends" He said kicking my rock. "I have a lot of guy friends. Girls didn't really like me. Always starting shit" I said. I really didn't see the point of drama. It was pointless. I remember telling some girl to grow up, she was in my history class. "Well, I wasn't to popular either. I hung out with the skaters and drugies" He said smiling. "That's probably where your problems started" I said pointing out. "Most likely. They were really fun though" He said.

"So, your the bad boy that girls fall for" I said sitting down in a seat in front of the Mess Hall. He sat beside me and laughed. "I guess you could call me that. I'm guessing your the picky girl that turn down a ton of guys" He said. I slowly nodded, I did turn down a lot of guys. "Virgin?" I ask. He looked at me, "What do you think?" He said. "I'm taking that as a no" I said laughing. He slowly nodded "Started at age fourteen" He said staring straight ahead. "You?" He ask.

"Well, besides getting raped." I saw him pale. "Yes, I'm a virgin" I said. He looked at me up and down, like he was checking me out or something. "You would probably be good in bed" He muttered. I blushed and coughed on my spit. "What makes you think that?" I was wondering. "Your long legs, nice ass, and your pretty feisty. So I know you would be pretty damn good the first time"

My jaw dropped, I can't believe he just told me that. "First time?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Well you get better with practice" He said winking. I slapped his arm and covered my face with my hands. "This is really strange" I mumbled behind my hands. He laughed and pulled my hands down. "I could always teach you" I hope he was joking. I looked at him and then he busted out laughing. "I was kidding" He said.

I sighed, "Thank god" I whisper.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Wow he had some good ears.

"I'm just not really ready for that"

"Trust me you'll never be ready for it. You just have to go for it" I blushed, I didn't like having this conversation, but Squid was loving it.

"Ever got a girl pregnant?"

"Nope, I use protection" He said like it was nothing. I didn't say anything. I looked down at my boots and stared at them for the longest time. This was just to weird. I sighed, and looked back at him. "We can stop talking about this if you want" He said. I smiled, I was happy that conversation was over now. "Anything else you want to know?" I ask brushing some hair out of my face.

I saw him put on his thinking face on. I chuckled, and waited. "Who is your role model?" He ask. I was taken back, by that question. "My dad. I know if he was still here, my life would be so great." I said staring at my shoes again. "Everything happens for a reason" He said.

"I guess. I just haven't seen that reason yet" I muttered looking at the Rec room.

I looked at Squid and saw him looking at me with an odd expression on his face. I didn't know what to think about it. His eyes were like staring into my soul and I couldn't go away. That's when I realize that Squid had a special power over me.

Was I falling for him?


	7. I'm in trouble

**Chapter 7**

**I'm in trouble.**

Once I realize I might be falling for Squid. I got up from my seat. "I'll see you later" I said to Squid. Before he could say anything, I took off running. I ran into the tent and went crashing into someone. I looked up and saw Zigzag. He helped me up. "What's wrong" He ask after he saw the look on my face. I started breathing hard and then I couldn't calm down. "Princess! Calm down" He said making me sit on his cot. I took deep breaths trying to calm down. "Now, what happen?" He ask. I took a deep breath and started biting my lip. "Did he hurt you?!" He yelled jumping up. I rolled my eyes and pulled him back down. "No" I said.

"Then what is wrong" He snapped. I had to tell him. Zigzag was my brother, I never had. "I think I'm falling for him" I whisper looking at the ground. When Zigzag didn't say anything, I looked back up. His mouth was hanging open. He shook his head and started smiling. "Aww" He said hugging me. I pushed him off of me and glared at him. I groaned and put my head on his shoulder. "What am I going to do? I'm in trouble" I whisper. "Why don't you just follow your heart" He whisper nudging me.

I couldn't follow my heart. I always ruin my relationships. I'm not the type of person that falls for people. Anytime any boy got to close, I would slowly drive them away. I have always been scared of being rejected. That's probably why I have had only two boyfriends. Squid is a lot different than me when it comes to relationships. How could we make this work?

Zigzag sighed "Stop thinking so much" He whisper. I shook my head and looked at him. "Squid won't hurt you"

I nodded and sighed. "Are we still on for the bet?" I ask smirking. Zigzag started smiling "Oh you bet your ass we are still doing it" I laughed and hugged him.

Zigzag always says the right thing to cheer me up. That's why I looked up to him so much. Sure, I had to do that anyways because I'm 5'3" and he's 6'4". Even though he's crazy, he always knew how to cheer me up. We talked for two hours, then I fell asleep on Zigzag's cot.

_Princess' Dream_

_A twenty year old Squid sat next to a nineteen year old Princess. Squid was drinking a beer and a very pregnant Princess stared at him. "Alan?" She ask in a weak whisper. "What?!" He snapped at her. She quickly looked at the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Just finish watching the game" She said. Squid groaned and turn his attention towards her. "I didn't mean to snap. What do you want?" He ask nicer this time. She took a deep breath and rubbed her belly. _

_"The baby will be born in a month. We need a name" She said. He nodded and picked up a baby book. He handed it to her and turn his attention back to the game. She opened the book and began looking. "What about Rebecca?" She ask smiling at her husband. When she got pregnant, they got married right away. They had both dropped out of high school. _

_"I really don't care" He said like he didn't care at all. _

_Princess sighed and started looking through the book even more. It killed her that he didn't care about her at all. The only reason they were married because she was pregnant. He didn't even cared about his child that would be born soon. She stood up and a single tear ran down her cheek. _

_End of Princess' Dream_

The sounded of the whistle made me wake up. I quickly got dressed and was the first one out of the tent. That dream really freaked me out. I sighed when I finally got in line for the shovels. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped. "Chill, chica" Magnet said. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "You scared me" I said grabbing a shovel.

"Zigzag wanted me to make sure you were alright" He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where is he anyways?" I ask pulling my hair up. Magnet pointed at Zigzag, who was standing next to Squid in the breakfast line. I groaned and kept walking with Magnet. I knew he was talking to Squid about me. Zigzag looked at me and winked. I flicked him off and made Armpit get my food. I can't believe Zigzag was doing this. He walked up to me and smiled. "What the hell?" I snapped slapping his arm, rather hard.

He rubbed his arm and hit me back. "I thought I would help" He said. "Why can't you let it just happen? I ask starting my hole. He smiled, "Because this is way more fun" He said laughing. I glared at him and went back to digging. I would get him back. The whole day, Squid kept making me do stuff for him. I just kept my mouth shut and did it. I wouldn't look at him in the eyes or talk to him. If I had to talk to him it was quick and to the point. I finally finish and walked back. I was walking with Squid and Zigzag.

"Have you notice that Caveman has been getting help with his hole from Zero." Squid said with a pissed off look on his face. I nodded, "I wonder why he's helping Caveman" I said throwing my shovel into the Library. "I have no idea, but I don't like it" Zigzag said. We walked into the Rec room and I went to sit on the couch, while Squid and Zigzag played pool.

Soon the whole D-tent came into the Rec room. I sighed when I saw Caveman. He should just go home, no one likes him. I watched the boys play pool. I saw Pendanski walk into the Rec room. "Look it's your best friend" X-ray said smirking. I glared at him and made him miss his shot.

"ALLIE!" I ran over to Pendanski and grabbed my letter. I smiled and headed towared the tent. Once I was sitting on my cot, I slowly opened the letter.

_**ALLIE BOO!**_

_**I got the pictures! Those boys are really sexy! I think you and Squid make a very cute couple. I like Zigzag, I really love his hair and he's really cute. The way you talk about him, he sounds like your best friend! I am so jealous! I thought I was your best friend! Oh yeah! Wayne got a girlfriend. Yes, our little Wayney boo has a girlfriend. Our little boy is growing up. It's so sad. OH YEAH! guess what?!**_

_**Give up....... your mother is in prison! How may you ask...... for a DUI! Who knew! lol**_

_**Well, write back soon.**_

_**Love you!!!!!**_

_**Carly and Wayne.**_

I laughed, and sighed. I wish I was there to meet his new girlfriend. I was really starting to hate this place. I miss Carly and Wayne so much. "So, what did Carly say?" Zigzag ask walking into the tent. I laughed, "She thinks your really cute. She thinks me and Squid make a cute couple. Wayne has a girlfriend and my mother is in prison for a DUI. Fourth one might I add." I said my eyes tearing up. ZIgzag ran over to me and hugged me.

"You miss them, don't you." Zigzag stated more than asked. I nodded and calmed down. "I can't believe I miss seeing my mother thrown in prison!" I said laughing. Zigzag laughed and shook his head. "So, Carly thinks I'm sexy!" He said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and slapped his arm. "She said cute, not sexy" I stated. He looked like he was thinking. "Don't hurt yourself" I said laughing a bit. He glared at me and grabbed some paper. "Let's write a letter together!"He said grinning.

_**HEY Carly!**_

_**This is Zigzag and Princess (Allie). So, I heard you thought I was sexy. **__NO I didn't say that, I said she said your cute.__** Ok, they are the same thing. **__Whatever, Zig! __**Anyways before I was rudely interuped.... I think your pretty cute to! **__Aw, excuse my while I vomit. __** Oh shut it! Anyways I would love to start getting to know you. So now you can write to me and Princess! This is going to be so much fun. Yeah, Princess is rolling her eyes. Princess said to tell you to tell Wayne that she wants him to write to her and it he doesn't... she said she knows people. Hahah we both know that she's lying. **__I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!___

_**Well we got to get going.. Talk to you soon**_

_**Love,**_

_**Zigzag and Princess**_

We mailed the letter and high five each other. "We should make up a hand shake" Zigzag said with a big grin on his face. "Make it up and then we'll talk" I said walking over to Squid. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Tired?" He ask laughing. I blushed, I can't believe I had my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, Zig is like a three year old" I said laughing. "Yep, thank god you came or I would have probably killed myself." He said chuckling.

I took a deep breath and then I started coughing. I groaned, "You feel warm" He said feeling my head. "It's probably from the heat." I said getting up. The whistle blew for dinner and Squid got up. "Let's go" He said grabbing my arm. I didn't feel like eating. All I wanted to do was sleep. I didn't know why I felt so tired. I just wanted to sleep.

"Nah, I'm going to bed" I whisper. He looked at me weird and then felt my head again. "Squid, I'm fine. I'm just tired." I muttered walking away from him. He nodded and then walked with Zigzag to the Mess Hall. I laid down on my cot and slowly fell asleep.

**Squid's POV**

**I walked with Zigzag to the Mess Hall. "What's wrong with her?" Zigzag ask. He looked worried. Princess and Zig have gotten so close. It makes me jealous sometimes. "She said she was tired" I said getting in line to get our nasty food. "Are you sure she was ok?" Zigzag ask again. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "She felt a little warm and she was coughing." I said trying not to get to jealous. Ugh! Why am I so jealous?**

**I promise myself, I wouldn't fall for her. I wasn't good enough for her. I know if I did have a relationship with her, I would have sex with her and then get tired of her. I know Zigzag would kill me if I did that. I sat down at the table and listen to the different conversations happening. "Where's Princess?" X-ray ask. **

**"She's sick. She went to bed early" I said. **

**Zigzag looked over at me and I groaned. "Do you like Princess?" He whisper, but everyone heard it at the table. I groaned, and looked at all of them. "Well, Squid aren't you going to answer it" Armpit said smirking. I wanted to slap him. I took deep breaths trying not to lose it. I had to lie. I couldn't tell him, that I thought she was the most gorgeous girl in the world. I couldn't tell them I had a weak spot for her. I just couldn't. **

**"No" I said fast.**

**"Liar!" Zigzag snapped. I looked at him weird and then I sighed. Zigzag was my best friend. I had to tell him. The whole D-tent was like my family. I sighed and saw them all looking at me. **

**"Ok! Fine! I guess you could say I have a weak spot for her" I snapped looking down at my food. **

**"AWWWW" The whole table said together. I groaned and quickly stood up. I threw my food away and quickly left the Mess Hall. **

**"Wait! Squid!" I turned around and saw Zigzag. "Look, man. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that in front of everyone" He said. I nodded "It's fine, dude" I said shaking his hand. He smiled "So, you like Princess, you want to kiss her, you want marry her, and other stuff." He said singing. I popped him in the back of the head. **

**He laughed, "I promise I won't tell her. That's your job" **

**"I'm not telling her"**

**"Why not?" **

**"Because I can't have an relationship with her. You know how my past ones have ended. I'm not doing that to her. Besides you'll kill me if I did" I said chuckling. **

**"Squid, you have to tell her! You won't do it, I know you won't. I see the way you look at her. You care about her to much. I know you can do it. You have to trust me on this. You'll be happier if you did" He said acting very seriously. I looked at him, wondering what he knew that I didn't. **

**"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. You just have to tell her" He whisper walking into the tent. **

**I sighed, I would listen to him. I would grow some balls and do it tomorrow. **


	8. That just made my day

**Chapter 8:**

**That just made my day**

I sat up with sweat coming down my fast. I tried to slow my breathing, but that didn't happen. Oh, great I'm having an attact. I started gasping for air. Zigzag was sitting on my cot in no time, he quickly grabbed my shoulders. I finally I slowed my breathing. "You ok?" He ask. I quickly nodded and laid back down. I groaned when I saw it was one in the morning. "You can go back to sleep" I whisper. He nodded, to tired to agrue. I quickly went back to sleep, but the next thing I knew the whistle was blown. I threw on my uniform and walked with Squid to get our shovels.

"You alright? You look really pale" He said handing me a shovel. I quickly nodded and took it from him. "It's nothing really. I'm just over tired." I said looking at the ground. I just wanted to get this day over with. I started digging and was happy when Armpit said I looked back to normal. I got in line for lunch. Squid grabbed some extra cookies and handed them to Zigzag. Zigzag smirked and made his way over to Caveman, who was sitting on the ground. I went to grabbed Zigzag, but Squid grabbed me.

"He's teaching him a lesson" Squid said to me. Zigzag kicked Caveman's boot. "Hey, how about I give you my cookies if you let me dig your hole" Zigzag said smirking. "Ok, I get it. I'll dig my own hole from now on" Caveman said pushing the cookies away from his face. "Take it" Zigzag snapped throwing the cookies in his face. "Back off man" Caveman said pushing him.

The next thing I knew, Zigzag and Caveman were beating the shit out of each other. Zero jumped on Zigzag was started choking him. "Get off of him!" I screamed trying to pull Zero off. Armpit pushed me away, and pulled Zero off. Squid helped me up and Zigzag got up. I ran over to him and slapped his arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" Zigzag snapped. "You idoit! Zero could have killed you!" I shouted. Zigzag groaned and hugged me.

"I'm sorry" He muttered. I laughed "You know, that just made my day" I said smirking. Squid laughed and gave me a side hug.

When the warden came, X-ray told her how the heat just got to Zigzag's head. I stood between Squid and Zigzag. "Is that true?" She ask. "Yes, just like X-ray said. I mean Caveman sits around doing nothing" Zigzag said. She took her glasses off "Excuse me?" She snapped. "Ma'm, Zero has been digging a part of Caveman's hole everyday" He stated.

"Is that true?"

"I'm teaching him how to read" Caveman said. I smirk fell off my face, that was nice of him. Pendanski started yelling saying that Zero is no good. "What does D-I-G spell?" He ask

Zero paused and looked at his shovel. He slam the shovel into Pendanski's face. "DIG!" Zero took off running. We started cheering. Zero was out of sight and Pendanski was laying on the ground. The warden poured water on him and she told us to finish digging. Squid and I finished, we headed back to the tent.

"How cool was that?" Squid said throwing his shovel into the Library. I did the same "Zero nailed him so hard. Nothing can ruin my day now" I said smiling. He smiled back and grabbed my arm. I blushed and tried to hide it. Ugh! Why was I like this around him? I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "How about we walk around" He said smiling. I nodded and followed him.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, then I broke it. "So, how's it going?" Oh that was very lame. He laughed "It's pretty good." He said smirking looking down at me. "Do you like anyone around here? You know like in our tent." He ask. I blushed and looked away from him. "I'm taking that as a yes" He said chuckling. I blushed a deeper red and tried to hide my face. He made me look at him. "I like you very much" He muttered. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I like you to" I whisper. He smiled and leaned down. Our lips were about to touch when "HEY SQUID" Zigzag yelled. Squid groaned and looked at me. "Go ahead" I said. He kissed my cheek and ran to the Rec room. I sighed and walked to the tent. I wanted to jump up and yell. I saw Caveman crying, I walked slowly over to him. "Caveman?" I whisper. His head looked up and he glared at me. He angrly dried his face. "What?" He snapped. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. Don't hit him, don't hit him, don't hit him.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to talk" I whisper again. I knew if I didn't whisper, I would start yelling. He had no right to yell at me! I was trying to help. "No" He muttered. I sighed and sat next to him. I was really going to hear it from Zigzag. "I know what's it like to be alone" I whisper putting my hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and got up.

"I'm not going to talk to you! Your best friend just beat me up! **HE** got us into trouble! If he left me alone, Zero would be here" He yelled leaving the tent. I flicked him off and walked over to my cot. I laid down and stared at the top of the tent. Today was the best! Zigzag beat the shit out of Caveman, Zero hit Pendanski with a shovel, and Squid just told me he likes me! I didn't know if we were a couple or not. I hope we were. I mean I would really like a person here more than a friend. Maybe Squid was the one for me.

"Hey hey pretty lady!" I looked up and saw Squid. I smiled when he sat down on my cot. "Hey. What did Zigzag want?" I ask still smiling. Man, I have never smiled this much before. "Eh, just to talk. I had to ask him something" He said smirking. "And what was that" I ask smirking. He placed his hand on my cheek. I swear I stopped breathing. "To do this" His lips crashed into mine. I have never had a kiss like this before. I didn't want to pull away, but I had to come up for air. "Whoa! Your an amazing kisser" Squid said laying down on my cot. I blushed and started playing with my hair.

"Really?" I ask.

He nodded and kissed my cheek. "Are we like a couple?" He ask. I smiled "What do you want us to be?" I whisper giving him a flirty smile. He kissed me again. "I'm taking that as an yes" I said blushing. He leaned down close to my face "You can take that as an hell yes" He kissed me again. Boy, this kid likes kissing and he's very good at it.

"HEY! Get off of her" Zigzag yelled. Squid jumped away from me and fell on the ground. "I said you could kiss her... not make out with her and about to rip her clothes off." Zigzag snapped. I rolled my eyes "Zigzag, he wasn't about to rip my clothes off." I said. Hmm, we should make him feel uncomfortable. I looked at Squid and winked. "We were going to do that tonight" Squid said.

"Yeah, I just can't keep my hand off of him." I said kissing Squid's neck. "No! No! Squid you changed her into a horny person.. like you!" He yelled pacing. "Hey, I can't help it I'm a sexy beast" Squid said.

"He just makes me feel alive" I said.

Zigzag whimpered and looked at me with puppy eyes. No, not the puppy eyes! I was about to cave, when Squid started kissing my jaw. I felt like I was about to melt. He moved down to my neck, then to my collar bone. "Squid! You better not go down....." Squid moved his lips down to my chest bone. "SQUID!" Zigzag screamed. "Squid, maybe you should stop" I whisper. I was trying to calm down, but Squid wasn't having that. "I'm having fun" He mumbled.

"Zig, it's a joke. I'm still the same ole Princess" I said trying to pushing Squid off of me. "Oh, then why is he still kissing you" Zigzag said pointing out. "I kinda can't get him to stop" I said. Zigzag groaned and pulled Squid away from me. "HEY! I was having fun" Squid snapped.

Zigzag groaned "Go take a cold shower"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Squid, go take a cold shower"

"Yes, Princess"

I smirked when he left. "That's sad" Zigzag said sitting next to me. "What?" I ask. "You already got him whipped." He said laughed. I looked at my nail and smirked. "I do have that affect on guys" I said laughing. "I'm sad to say, but girl you got me whipped and I'm not even dating you" He said laughing. My smirk grew. I was right, I did have an affect on them. This makes my day ten times better.

"I am so good"

He slapped my arm, and laughed. "Get your head out of your ass" He said. I rolled my eyes. "I bet anyone in the D-tent would do what I said." I said already knowing I was very right. Magnet walked in "Hey Mag!" I said waving. He smiled and laughed. "What's up" He said. "Would you say I have you whipped?" I ask smirking at Zigzag.

"I guess you could say that, chica" I jumped up "OH IN YOUR FACE!!!" I screamed in Zigzag's face. Zigzag glared at Magnet "Sorry,man"

Zigzag jumped up smirking. "OH I WON THE BET! SLAVE" He screamed in my face. My smile flew off my face. "Skinny white boy say what?" I snapped. "Squid likes you, kissed you, so that means I won the bet!" He said dancing around.

I groaned, "So, my first act as your owner is...... to , um wash my clothes!" He said throwing his clothes at me. "That's a sucky order" I said. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. "Get to it slave!" He said trying to act like a king. Squid walked in and glared at Zigzag. "Oh no she wont" I smirked and threw the clothes back at him. "Oh yes she does" Zigzag said throwing them back at me. We kept agruing and kept throwing the clothes back at each other. I was going to win this or someone was going to do it for me.

"DO IT"

"NO"

"I SAID DO IT!"

"IF YOU WANT ME TO DO PRINCESS SO BAD, YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT A LONG TIME AGO!" Squid yelled. Zigzag's jaw dropped and stared at Squid. "Oh, you two are _**NEVER **_going to be alone!" Zigzag said grabbing my arm and dragged me out of the tent. "Where are

you going with my girlfriend?!" Squid snapped grabbing my other arm. Do I really look like a Yoyo?

"Your an sex addict and I will not leave this poor girl alone with you" Zigzag said pulling me towards him.

"I am not! I was joking! She's not your lacky" Squid snapped pulling me towards him. I groaned, my arms are going to fall off soon.

"OH YES SHE IS! I am going to protect her and her being my slave is helping her. I'm going to teach her things" Zigzag paused "That last part sounded wrong" He said.

"HA, who's the perv now?" Squid said pulling me.

"It's still you!"

The kept pulling me back and forth. I lost it. "I AM NOT A YOYO! SO QUIT IT!" They both let go of me and started saying sorry. I notice that X-ray, Magnet, Armpit, and Caveman were staring at us like we were a tennis match. I sighed and walked over to my cot. "What are you doing" Armpit ask. "I'm going to sleep" I mumbled into my pillow.

Those two are going to be the death of me!


	9. I am so screwed

**Chapter 9**

**I am so screwed**

It's been a week and Zero was still gone. Caveman was all depress and even more annoying. A boy that we named Twitch soon came. I have already slapped him twice and he's only been here four days. "WILL YOU HURRY UP?!" Zigzag yelled at me. I was slowly making my way to the Rec room. I was to tired to move any faster. "Babe, I think a snail just passed you" Squid said laughing. I glared at them and picked up my pace. I sat down the couch and made Magnet get up, so I could lay down. My leg was killing me. I had pulled a muscle jumping out of my hole yesterday.

Twitch walked into the Rec room complaining like always. I groaned and rolled over. "Princess, I know you hate him… But please be nice" X-ray said. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but if he says something stupid than I'm hitting him. It's the only nice thing to do." I said laying back down. "How is that nice?" Caveman ask. "So he can learn his lesson" I said simply. Squid chuckled and went back to playing pool.

I waited and waited for Pendanski to come in the Rec room. Finally the annoying one came in. "Ricky and Allie" Zigzag and I raced towards Pendanski. I quickly grabbed mine and saw I had two letters. One from Carly the other from Wayne. I looked at Zig and saw it was from Carly. I laughed, Carly had sent him a letter.

"Happy?" I ask. He gave me a huge smile and nodded. "Oh so happy!" He said as we walked to the tent to read our letters. Squid laid down on my cot and started playing with one of my bandannas.

_**Hola**_

_**I heard you would hurt me if I didn't send you a letter so I couldn't let that happen. So, how are you and Squid? Told you!!! I knew you two would get together soon and I was right. When will you learn… I'm always right! Yep yep, I got myself a girlfriend. Her name is Kyla Wilkerson. She plays on the soccer team. She was black curly hair with bright green eyes. She is so beautiful! Anyways, you have to read Carly's letter she sent Zigzag. It has to be the funniest thing in the world! **_

_**Well Kyla is coming over. Write me back as soon as you can! I miss you so much!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Wayne =)**_

I had to try to hold back some tears. I missed him so much! He was my brother. I quickly opened my letter from Carly. I handed Wayne's letter to Squid, so he could read it.

_**HEY ALLIE!**_

_**OH MY GOD! You have to read the letter I sent to Zigzag. It is really funny! Oh, I got in a fight at school. It was pretty badass. I gave the bitch two black eyes. Yeah, the cool thing is… I didn't get in trouble because she hit me first. It was awesome! I wish you were there to see it. Oh god! Now, I'm going to cry. I miss you so much! I want you home! I have actually thought about breaking you out of there. I'm so glad you and Squid got together. He seems like a great guy. I should send him a letter. You know I really like writing letters now. It's very very very fun!**_

_**Well I'm going to hang out with Wayne and Kyla. Talk to you soon.**_

_**LOVE YOU!**_

"Zig, let me read your letter" I said already grabbing it. I read it quickly and couldn't stop laughing. Carly was like flirting with him over a friggen letter. This girl needs some help! "What I thought it was cute" Zigzag snapped grabbing the letter back. I watched him write Carly back. "Zig, your whipped" Squid said laughing.

Zigzag looked up and glared at him. "Yeah, you're the one to talk. If Princess said jump, you would be like how high baby?" He said laughing. Squid threw my shoe at him. "Hey, that was my shoe" I yelled stopped writing. "Sorry" Squid mumbled. Zigzag laughed and threw my shoe back at him.

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them. They were seriously getting on my nerves. I finally finished my letters and went to mail them. I saw Twitch getting made fun of by Lump. I groaned and made my way over there. That kid was going to get himself killed.

"Lump, leave the poor kid alone" I said grabbing Twitch, who was trying to act tough. "Ah, what are you if I don't" He said laughing. I rolled my eyes and told Twitch to leave. "No! I can handle this!" Twitch yelled pushing me. Oh no, he didn't! I tried not to kill the kid, because I knew he was trying to act tough.

"He's new! He doesn't know what he's saying." I snapped pushing Twitch back, rather hard might I add. "He's fresh meat! I have to" Lump snapped pushing me. Don't hit him, don't hit him. "Haven't you learned yet not to mess with me?!" I yelled. Lump glared at me and quickly shut his mouth. "That's what I thought" I said dragging Twitch away.

"What the hell?"

"Listen here! I will not help you out again. I do not like you. I only did that because X-ray said you were family. Stop trying to act like a big tough guy… It's not cute. It's rather sad. If you tell anyone what I just did for you… I will make your life a living hell." I quickly left and walked back to the tent. I took a deep breath before walking in. Squid could read me like a book and normally I'm rather hard to read. It's pretty annoying.

I walked in and only saw Squid. He was on my cot. He was smirking and looking up at the roof of the tent. "That was pretty nice of you" He said turning towards me. I groaned, he must have saw me yell at Lump. "I only did that because I hate Lump." I said sitting next to him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Stop trying to act tough. You know you love Twitch." He said kissing my cheek. I shook my head no.

"As long as you don't like him more than me, it will be fine" He said laughing. I chuckled and stood up. "I promise I won't" I said kissing him. We went to dinner and I just played with my food, I wasn't very hungry. "I wonder how hard I could hit Lump?" I ask staring at the idiot who I hated oh so much.

"Oh will you stop it." Zigzag said slapping me in the back of the head. "Hit me again and I'll knock you out" I snapped laughing. I could never hit him. If I did I would be laughing while I did it. "I bet you could barely hit him and he would go down" Twitch said.

I gave him a weak smile. I guess I threat worked. I stood up and told them I was tired and heading to bed early. I mean it wasn't like I lied. I really was tired. I was just minding my own business and someone grabbed me by the arm. I whipped around and saw Lump standing there with a smirk on his face. "What?!" I snapped pulling my arm away from him. "You need to watch it" He said.

"What are you talking about?" I ask rolling my eyes

"You need to stay out of my way"

"Or what?" I ask smirking.

"You'll wish you were never born"

I laughed "Boy, I have been wanting that for a long time" I muttered. It was true, sure lately I have been happy. There is still messing. I was thinking it was love. Squid makes me happy and stuff, but did I really love him. I mean I'm only a teenager.

"Just stay out of my way. I own this place." He said. That little line, really pissed me off. No one owned me. He didn't own other people either. "Your really stupid. Everything that comes out of your mouth means nothing to me. I can make your life hell. Trust me, I can do that pretty well. I have ruin so many people's lives, who have messed with me or people I love. So, don't even try!" I yelled.

I stormed back to the tent and laid down. How dare he!? I was going to make his life hell. He has messed with me to many times. I have had it with him. The next thing I knew, I was out cold.

The next day my leg was a lot better. "Morning beautiful." Squid said giving me a quick kiss. "Morning sexy" I said wrapping my arm around his waist. Zigzag handed me my shovel and glared at Caveman. "What's with the look, man?" Squid ask.

"Caveman is talking to Twitch"

"And what's the problem?" I ask looking at Twitch. "DUH! He hate Caveman!" Zigzag said sounding like a girl. I rolled my eyes. "It looks like they are planning something" I said. "Yeah" Squid said.

I started my hole and kept a close eye on Caveman. He was up to something and it was making me have a bad feeling.

The water truck finally came and I saw that Caveman walking to the truck. He didn't get in line, him and Twitch walked towards the door. I looked at Squid. "We need to create a distraction. Caveman is taking the water truck to get Zero" Magnet mumbled to me and Squid. "I got it! You two get in a fight now" I whisper pushing Squid.

They started cussing and yelling at each other. I winked at X-ray and he understood what I meant. He started acting like he was breaking up the 'fight'. I nodded at Twitch and Caveman quickly started the truck.

"Put it in drive!" Twitch yelled. The next thing we knew, Caveman was driving the water truck. "GO CAVEMAN!" I cheered along with the others. He was doing an great job. Well until he ran into a hole.

"Oh snap!" Armpit yelled as we ran towards him. "Get out of the truck! RUN!" Zigzag yelled. Caveman took off into to desert. "Keep going Caveman!" X-ray yelled.

"AHHH WHAT A RUSH!" I yelled jumping up and down. Squid laughed and kissed my head. I gave Twitch a high five. "Good job" Magnet said slapping him on the back.

The warden soon came and we all had to dig the truck out of the hole. Everyone from the D-tent didn't mind. Finally we were done and head back to camp. "Hopefully they will make it back alive" Twitch said

"Yeah, and maybe the Easter bunny and tooth fairy still exists" X-ray said

"Yeah, and maybe my mom will stop drinking and my dad will come back" Squid said

"Let's all think positive" I said. Whoa, I sounded like Carly. "You sound like Carly" Zigzag said. I slapped his arm. "God that was scary" I said laughing. Squid and I walked back to the tent while the others went to the Rec room.

I put my head on his chest. "What's wrong?" He ask making me look at him. My heart started racing, just like every other time. It would always happen if I kissed him, hugged him, or stared at his eyes. I took a deep breath. I hope this wouldn't scare him away. "What does love feel like?" I asked staring into his chocolate eyes.

"That's a good question" He said smiling. My heart started racing even more. Can a teenager have a heart attack because of a boy? "I don't really know. I mean I have never loved a girl before." He said.

"Oh I was just wondering." I said looking away from him. I felt like an idiot for asking such a question. "You know I asked my mother that when I was five" He said. I looked at him with confusion written on my face. "Why?"

"I don't know. One day it just came out of my mouth. The funny thing was that was when my mother was sober." He said laughing.

"Do you remember what she said?"

He nodded, "I remember like it was yesterday. She sat me down and looked me right in the eyes. She said when she met my dad, it was love at first sight. Her heart would beat faster anytime he was around. She said it was like he had her under a spell. She said she would do anything for him and she did. I guess that's what love is. I have never believe in love at first sight. It's just stupid. I think that's just lust. When you love someone you should love them inside and out. If you fall in love with them the first time you see them you just love how…"

"They look" I whisper. He smiled and nodded. "I guessing you believe that to" He said. I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. Suddenly he got really tense. "What's up?" I ask.

He took a deep breath. "I just realize something." He said not looking at me. "And what is that?" I ask trying to get him to look at me.

"Umm, I got to go talk to Zigzag for a second." He said jumping up and pretty much running out of the tent. I sighed and laid down. That talk just made me realize something that has been on my mind for a while.

I was in love with Squid.

Head over heels.

Would do anything for him.

The type of love that makes you do stupid things.

The type of love that makes your heart beat faster.

Oh! I am so screwed!

Princess in love with Squid. How will that work out?


	10. Why can everyone read me!

**Chapter 10:**

**Why can everyone read me!**

I took a deep breath and jumped onto the couch. "I think a die a little bit everyday" I said sighed. "Oh stop being a baby" Armpit said popping me on the head. "Boy, don't even start" Zigzag said pushing Armpit. He sat down next to me and looked at me. His face broke out in a huge smile. Why is he staring at me like that? There is no way in hell that he knows that I love Squid…

"Aw!" He said hugging me. I swear my eyes were about to pop out of my head. "How did you know?" I whisper. "Because I'm good like that. Your pretty easy to read to." He said smiling. I groaned and pulled him up. "Tent. Now" I snapped. I made him sit down on my cot and started pacing the tent. How am I going to tell him?

"How are you going to tell him?" I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were going to help me with that!" I snapped. "Just calm down. Let me think" He said. He looked deep in thought. I smiled, that's why he's my best friend. "Got anything?" I said sitting across from him. He just grunted and shook his head. I sighed and lay down.

"I got it!" He yelled jumping up. I jumped up to "WHAT?!" I yelled jumping up and down. "You can do it yourself" I stopped jumping and slapped him. "What the hell?" I snapped hitting him again. "HEY! I can't do it for you that would be just creepy!" He stated sitting down. I thought for a second and realize he was right. I had to do it myself. I had to put on my big girl pants on.

I sighed and messed with my hair. "You got to found out if he loves me back or not! I can't look

like an idiot." I said smiling. "Aw sweetie! You already are an idiot." I glared at him and flicked him off. "Name the time and the place" He said winking. I slapped his arm and laughed. He smiled "FINE! I figure out if he loves you or not." He said throwing his arms in the air. I clapped my hands and hugged him.

"Who's your best friend in the whole world?" He ask chuckling. "Carly" I said. He rolled his eyes, "Besides her."

"Wayne" I said trying to hold in my laughter. He stood up "I was just kidding!" I said pulling him down. "You know that hurts… Right here" He said pointing to his heart. I rolled my eyes and busted out laughing. "Well I'm going to go look for Squid." I said standing up. "Remember: Keep your pants on" He said pretty seriously.

"What if I don't want to" I said. He gave me a serious look and narrowed his eyes. "Ok ok! I get it." I said leaving the tent. The second I left the tent, I ran right into the person I was looking for. Squid.

"I was just about to go look for you" I said hugging him. He smiled and kissed me. "So, what do you want to do?" He ask looking around the boring camp. I sighed, "There's not a lot to do" I said

"We can take a shower together" He said winking. I slapped his arm and rolled my eyes. "Calm yourself" I said. "I was kidding. I know you want to wait." He said hugging. That was so sweet of him. Most guys would force me to have sex with them, but not Squid. He was willing to wait for me to be ready.

We walked into the Rec room and watched the boys play pool. I sighed and put my face into Squid's chest. I really did love him with everything I had. I was still in shock. What if Squid didn't have the same feelings I had for him?

I would be completely heartbroken. I wouldn't be about to go on. Whoa, I sound really emo. But it was true I could never get over him because he is the first person I have ever loved. "Is something wrong?" Squid asked playing with my hair.

I sighed and pulled my face out of his chest. "I'm fine. Just tried of digging." I said putting on a weak smile. I sat up fully and got up from the couch. "I'm going to go for a walk. You know to get some air and think. I'll see you at dinner" I said giving him a peck on the lips.

He nodded and watched me as I left the Rec room.

**Zigzag's POV **

**I was still shocked that Princess has finally realize that she loves Squid. About damn time, I thought I was going to have to tell her myself. Now she wants me to freaking ask Squid, if he loves her or not. **

**She better be happy that I'm such a great friend. Princess is like my sister, I had to do this for her. That girl can be such a pain in the ass! Man, this was going to be so awkward. How am I going to do this?**

**I can't be like, Hey man, Princess is in love with you.. Well what do you say? Yeah that probably wouldn't go over to well. What if he says no! Oh lord, how would I break that to her. First I would beat the shit out of Squid, and then I would break it to her easily. I'll give her the whole thing about how there are other fishes out there. She would probably yell at me, start blaming me. For reasons unknown. **

**Whoa, I can read her like a freaking book! This is awesome! I feel so special. Actually Princess is pretty easy to read. I think everyone could read her. That's how easy so it… That sounded wrong. **

**Zigzag, get those thoughts out of her head. I just noticed that I probably look like an idiot. I'm walking around camp, muttering to myself. This is just fabulous. **

**There's Squid. About freaking time. Huh, he looks freaked out. **

"**Princess, what did you do?" I muttered to myself. Squid saw me and pretty much ran over to me. That's odd. **

"**Zig, I need to talk to you!" He said dragging me back to the tent. Wow, I did all that walking and thinking for nothing. This better be good.**

"**What is it, Squid?" **

"**I think I'm in love with Princess" He said in one quick breath. I think I just stopped breathing. **

"**What?" I ask still shocked by what he just said. Who would have thought he would just tell me. I didn't have to do nothing. This is great! **

"**I think I'm in love with her" **

"**YES!" I shouted hugging him. Squid pushed me off and gave me a very odd looked. "What was that for?" He ask still looking at me oddly.**

"**Finally, you two see it now. I thought I was going to have to force it out of you, but I didn't. This is so awesome. It's like I tricked you into telling me with my amazing mind powers." I said**

"**Man, how many times do I have to tell you… You cannot control people with your mind… Wait! What do you mean by finally you two see it" Oh, I said that out loud didn't I. Well, Squid isn't that smart. I'll just act like I don't know what's he talking about. Make him sound like the crazy one. **

**I'm coming up with great ideas today!**

"**Psh! I didn't say that. I think you have been in the sun for to long" Please, work.**

"**No, I heard you say that"**

"**Well your losing your mind" **

"**Look at whose the one to talk. You think you control people's mind. I mean how much crazier can you get!" **

"**Oh shut up!"**

"**Now tell me the truth" **

"**No" **

"**You better" Squid said putting me into a head lock. **

"**You figure it out… All smart one" I snapped trying to free. **

**It was silent for a few seconds, then Squid dropped me. "She loves me doesn't she" **

**Oh, wow maybe he isn't so stupid. **

"**I can't tell you" I said brushing myself off. **

"**She does! Princess loves me! YES!" He shouted jumping up and down. I have never seen him this happy before. I smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. **

"**Now, you can go tell her" I said pushing him towards the Mess Hall. **

"**What?! Hell no!" **

"**What, why not?" This boy better go… Before I hurt him so badly. "I can't just go walk up to her and tell her. I have to think of a plan" He sat down on my cot and looked deep in thought. I sighed and sat down. **

"**Don't hurt yourself" I said using Princess' common line, that she uses on me all the time. He looked up and glared at me. **

"**Squid, I hate to tell you. There's not a lot you can work with." **

"**I'll figure something out."**

"**Like what? Take her for a walk at Midnight, when the moon is really high. When she says it's beautiful, you tell her that she's the one whose beautiful. You guys make out, then you tell her and she says it back. Finally you two are so into your making out, you just rip each others clothes off and do it right there…" I stopped and looked a Squid.**

**His mouth was hanging open, then he started smiling. "No, no, no! That was a bad idea!" I yelled jumping up.**

"**Your crazy! That's a perfect idea" Squid said hugging me.**

"**Yeah, I'm crazy! That's why you don't need to listen to me." **

"**But, it's just how I would picture it! I'm finally in love and I want to tell her! I can't believe this! I'm so freaking happy!" Squid said hugging me again. This is a lot of hugging coming from a straight guy.**

"**Squid! You can't have sex with her! We are in a prison camp. Do you know how much trouble you two will be if you're caught?"**

"**Who said I was going to have sex with her?" **

"**My story" **

"**That's actually a good idea! That would show my love for her. She would trust me"**

"**What part of you are in a prison camp, don't you understand" I snapped grabbing his shoulders and shook him.**

"**We're not going to get caught"**

"**Ok, maybe you won't, but what if she gets pregnant" **

**Squid didn't say anything for a few seconds. Yes! I won! Go Zigzag! Go! "That would be amazing!" Wait, what did he just say?**

**I slapped Squid. "Are you out of your mind?!" **

"**I want kids and a family"**

"**YOU ARE IN PRISON CAMP! You can't have a kid!" This boy was so freaking stupid. **

"**Then I'll have to wait" He muttered.**

"**There you go"**

"**Then the second we're out of here, I'll rip her clothes off and do it in front of anyone around" I paled and slapped him again. **

"**We need to talk a little bit more" I said sitting him down on my cot. **

**I was about to have the 'sex' talk with my best friend. **

**This is going to be really weird, scary, and might possibly vomit a little bit after this talk. This is going to be a long day. Princess better be happy that I'm doing this. **


	11. You love me?

**Chapter 11**

**You love me?**

When I got back to the tent after dinner, Zigzag was talking to Squid about something. The second I walked in, it got very quite. To me, that was never a good sign. "Whatcha talking about?" I asked sitting across from them. Zigzag looked red in the face and Squid was smirking.

"I'm guessing something bad?"

"No" Squid said giving me one of his rare smiles. I smiled back and looked at Zigzag, who looked a lot paler than normal. "You alright?" I asked feeling his forehead. "I'm fine. Just had a very awkward conversation. Now if you excuse me, I have to take my skin off" He said getting up and walking out of the tent.

"What's his problem?"

"I think he's PMSing"

"You do realize guys actually PMS"

"For real?"

"Yep yep! I'm pretty sure because guys get all pissy during a month." I said grinning. Squid chuckled and gave me a quick kiss. That quick kiss turned out to be a make out session.

"You two are always at it! Just have sex and get over it" Magnet snapped walking into the tent. "You're just jealous because I have her and you don't" Squid said wrapping his arm around my waist. "Exactly!" Magnet said grinning like a kid at Christmas.

"I'm not even that hot" I said standing up. Magnet and Squid's head snapped towards me. "What?" They didn't say anything, just shook their heads and went make to what they were doing. I sighed and lay down on my cot. I saw the rest of the D-tent members walk in the tent. "Caveman's lawyer came today" X-ray muttering. I sat up and looked at X. "Why? Did they... you know… found his body?" X-ray shook his head and took a deep breath. Whatever he was about to tell us, wasn't good.

"He didn't do it"

"Caveman ran away for nothing. He didn't do the crime" Armpit said looking at his hands. The room seemed to get much tensed. Even though we weren't fond of the kid, it didn't mean he didn't feel sorry for him. He ran away for nothing. He could have been out of here. Today, but the kid had to go save his buddy. I sighed and looked at Squid.

His face was blank and very hard to read. I knew deep down that he was feeling guilty for being mean to Caveman. "Where's Zigzag?" Magnet asked sitting down on his cot.

"He went to take a shower. He was pretty mad about something" I said looking at Squid. "Princess thinks he's PMSing" Squid said playing with a loose string on his jumpsuit. X-ray snorted and rolled his eyes.

Zigzag came back into the tent. He didn't say a word to anyone and just sat down. I sighed and walked over to his cot. "What's wrong buddy?" I whisper patting him on the back. "Your stupid boyfriend" He mumbled into his pillow. "What did he do?"

"Being an idiot" He mumbled again. "He does that a lot doesn't he?" I said loud enough for Squid to hear. "Oh shut up" He snapped. I rolled my eyes and turn back towards Zigzag. Zigzag sat up and gave me a weak smile. "It's fine. He didn't mean anything by it" I nodded and smiled back.

I walked back over to Squid and gave him kiss on the cheek. He turned "How about we go for a walk at midnight?" He whispers in my ear. I felt goose bumps on my arms. "We'll get caught" I whisper back. That was a bad idea. What is he thinking?

"But that's what makes it fun" He said grinning. I smiled back "That maybe true, but I need my beauty sleep" I said. He shook his head "Please?" He was pretty much begging now. I hated it when people beg. I found myself caving. "Fine" I whined.

"Good, I'll wake you up at midnight" He gave me a wink and walked over to his cot.

I laid back down and soon I was out cold.

----

_**Squid's POV**_

_**I woke up at 11:55, well I didn't really wake up more along of I stayed up. I made my way over to Princess. My princess! That's nice to say. I can't believe I'm going to tell her I love her. **_

_**I shook her shoulders. Nothing. I did it again. Still nothing. Dang this girl is a hard sleeper. I pushed her off the cot. Yes, that did wake her up. Oh no! She looks pissed. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled in a high whisper. **_

"_**Let's go for a walk" I said smirking. I saw her roll her eyes and throw on her shoes. I grabbed her hand and walked out of the tent. Outside was rather chilly. "Why are we doing this again?" She snapped. That's when I remember, she was always in a bad mood when she first wakes up. **_

_**Just do it. **_

_**I took a deep breath "I thought it was pretty at this time at night" I lied. Chicken! Just tell her already! **_

"_**I have to agree with you on that one" She said smirking. She looks sexy when she smirks. Damn it! Remember what Zigzag told you. "I have to tell you something" I said out of no where. Wow, that was just great!**_

"_**Ok. Shoot" She said sitting down and staring at me with those eyes. UGH! She looks gorgeous. I nodded and sat beside her. **_

"_**I have been thinking… Really hard. More than I usually do. Yeah I know that's shocking, but I was like hey I should try it" **_

"_**Squid, get to the point" **_

"_**Oh yeah! Sorry. Anyways I was thinking about you. The way you smile, the way you walk, the way you can out smart anyone… Well everything about you amazes me. After I thought about this for a while, I went to talk to Zigzag. You know he's my best friend. So, I asked him what he thought. He asked me if I loved you. You know what I said?" **_

_**She shook her head and I smiled.**_

"_**I didn't even have to think about it. The second he asked me that… I knew I love you. I have never had feelings like this before. What I'm trying to say is that… I love you with my whole heart" **_

_**She just stared at me for awhile and then the next thing I knew she was sitting on top of me. Kissing the shit out of me. Of course that didn't bother me at all. **_

_**I pulled back and smiled at her. "I'm taking that as a yes" **_

"_**You can take that as a hell yes" She said pulling me back in for a kiss. **_

_**Soon the kiss was getting out of control. My hands were everywhere. Oh my god! Zigzag can see the future. I need to stop this before we do it. I promised Zigzag I wouldn't have sex. **_

_**Oh boy, she's kissing my neck. **_

_**Ugh! Why did I have to promise Zigzag! I pushed her off of me and heard her groaned. **_

"_**You have no idea how much I want to do it right now, but I know you probably don't want to because you're not ready" **_

"_**Actually I want to do it" **_

_**I'm going to kill Zig later. **_

"_**What?" I was taken back by that statement. "I love you and I trust you" She purred into my ear. Why did she have to be so damn sexy?**_

"_**I can't" I muttered**_

"_**What? Why the hell not?" She snapped **_

_**Maybe I don't have to kill Zigzag… She will kill him for me. Wow this is great!**_

"_**Zigzag made me swear I wouldn't have sex with you" **_

"_**He did what?" She said in a very deadly voice. Oh he's going to get it! **_

"_**That's why we were talking about today when you walked in" She looked like she was about to exploded. I have never seen her this mad before. No, wait. Yes I have. When her and Lump had that huge blow out. This just keeps getting better and better. **_

"_**Why are you listening to him?" **_

"_**He's my best friend and I don't break promises." She smiled and kissed me. "I'll have a talk with him and maybe we can pick up later" She said smirking. All I could do was nod. **_

_**I knew there was an amazing girl out there for me. **_

_**Who knew I would meet her in a prison camp. I was starting to believe there was a god out there. We walked back to the tent and said good night to each other. The second my head hit the pillow, I was out. **_

_**Little did I know, but I had a huge smile on my face when I fell asleep.**_

_**The first big smile I have had in a very long time. **_


	12. Their back!

**Chapter 12**

**Their back!!**

The second I woke up, I went to go find Zigzag. I saw him by the shovels. I quickly grabbed mine and took off after him. Once I got to him, I gave him a huge slap on the back of the head. "What the hell?! What is wrong with you?!"

"The better question is WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed. I was so pissed off at him. How dare he?! He gave Squid the 'talk'. He has no right to do that. He's freaking sixteen not ten!

Zigzag groaned and stepped back from me. "Squid told you didn't he?"

"Damn right! How dare you?! He's sixteen not ten!"

"I was just trying to protect you. We all know Squid has no common sense." He said smirking knowing he won. I opened my mouth to say something, but paused. He was right. "Fine! You win!"

"I always do, babe" He said starting his hole. "So, can I? Father dear" I asked sweetly. Zigzag groaned and looked at me. "No" I slapped him on the arm. "Ok! Fine!"

"Thank you!" I said hugging him around the waist. I walked to my spot and started my hole. Today it felt like something big was going to happen today. "Did you talk to him?" Squid asked leaning on his shovel.

"Sure did" I said still digging. "What did he say?" Squid said grinning. I chuckled and looked up at Squid. "Do you already know?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and nodded. "So, you beat the crap out of him" He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm.

"Hey!"

"I was just showing you what I did" I stated smirking. Squid leaned down and gave me a long kiss. I took a deep breath. "What was that for?" I asked smirking. I still had my arms around his neck. He smirked and leaned back.

"I was showing you a thing or two" He walked back to his hole. I smiled and shook my head. He was an idiot at times. That's why I love him.

-----

I dragged myself out of my hole and lay down out of breath. I saw a figure standing over my and cover the sun with my hand. "What Zigzag?" I asked still breathing hard. "Why are you breathing so hard?" He asked helping me up. I think I'm going to play with him a little bit.

"I had to hurry up my digging so I could go have hardcore sex with Squid" I said laughing. Zigzag slapped my arm. "Don't ever say that again! That was not funny"

"You should have seen your face. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life!" I said laughing even harder. I noticed Twitch was running and screaming our names. I rolled my eyes and stopped. "Be nice" Zigzag mumbled.

"What?"

"I just wanted to walk with yall" He said smiling. "Are you kidding me?" I muttered to Zigzag and walked away.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Twitch asked thinking that I couldn't hear him. Dumbass much? I smirked when I saw that Zigzag just kept walking behind me. Zigzag told me from the beginning if I didn't like someone, he wouldn't like them either. I had no clue, why he does that. It's the thought that counts, right? I walked behind Squid and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ah, do you guys have to do that when I'm around!" Armpit said walking over to the pool table. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Squid. He wasn't getting up. I was wondering why he wasn't going to go play with Armpit at pool. He put his head on my shoulder and had his hand on my leg. Well that answers my question.

"Well that makes sense" I muttered smirking at him. "What can I say? I'm a man in need" He whispers in my ear. I laughed and pushed him off. He looked really serious and took my hand. "If you're not ready, I totally get it." I smiled and hugged him. He was so sweet.

"I'm ready… Just want to wait till tonight" I purred in his ear. Right when he was about to kiss me, I got up and he missed me. "Like I said… Tonight" I winked at him and walked over to Zigzag. "You might want to talk to him" I said smiling. He chuckled and walked over to Squid.

----

I was curled up beside Squid. It was about midnight and I didn't care at all. "Wow, are you sure that was your first time" Squid whisper in my hair. "Yep… Pretty sure" I said laughing. Squid sat up on his elbows and looked at me with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling?" Squid asked.

"I feel fine" I said sitting up and gave him a kissed. "You know you are going to be so sore tomorrow" He said putting his shirt back on. "Yeah, I know" I said after I finished getting dressed.

We started walking back to the tent, when Squid stopped me by grabbing my arm. "What is it?" I asked smiling. Nothing could take this smile off my face. "What are you going to do when you get out of here?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets. "Move in with Carly and having a wonderful relationship with you" I said.

"How would you like to move in with me? You know after I get a job and find a place" I smiled and jumped on him. I gave him a huge hug.

"That sounds great! I love it." I said into his chest. "And you know after awhile… We could you know… Get married" I pulled back from him and stared at him. Who was this? Zigzag told me that Squid was scared of getting married. Was he serious?

"I know I have always said I wouldn't ever get married, but I cannot see myself without you… Ever. I know I wouldn't be the best husband or father, but I really want to try. I mean I love you so much and it helps that you're great at sex." He said laughing

I didn't say anything. I was so shocked. I just stood there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. Finally I snapped out of it and gave Squid a huge kiss. "Is that a yes?" I nodded and kissed him again.

"Let's get some sleep"

-----

Squid was right when he said I would be sore the next day. I could hardly put on my uniform. "What's with you, Chica?" Magnet asked. I looked over at Squid and saw his huge smirk on his face. "I'm fine" I said.

Squid walked over to my cot and gave me a kissed on my cheek. "Was it that big?" He mumbled in my ear. I rolled my eyes, last night when I saw his…you know… Let's just say I totally freaked out. Now he was rubbing that in my face. "Shut up" I muttered standing up.

When I walked out of the tent, I ran right into X-ray. Squid caught me before I hit the ground. That's when I noticed that everyone was just standing around. "X? What's going on?" Squid asked helping me to my feet.

"Mom just told us that we didn't have to dig today." X-ray asked with confusion written all over his face. "We have to say in the Rec room all day" Zigzag said frowning. "How the hell are we going to survive in there all day?" Armpit said as we walked to the Rec room.

I rolled my eyes; I couldn't believe they weren't even wondering why we didn't have to dig today. That wasn't normal. Who am I kidding, boys are stupid. "Aren't you even wondering why we aren't digging today" I snapped sitting down. The guys were playing cards and I wasn't in the mood to.

"Does it even matter" Magnet said laughed. Squid's head shot up and glared at Magnet. "What?" Magnet snapped looking at Squid. "Don't talk to her like that" Squid went back to looking at his cards. I smirked and nodded at Magnet, who rolled his eyes and went back to the game.

"Princess has a point" Twitch said putting down his cards. The boy did know how to kiss ass. "But does it matter. We aren't going to know. I fold" Armpit said throwing down his cards. "We could do something about that" I said smirking. They all looked at me and Squid started grinning.

"No. Don't make her think that's a good idea" Zigzag snapped slapping Squid. "Actually it's an awesome idea!" Squid said smiling.

"To bad. It's not going to happen" X-ray said still looking at the cards. "Oh come on!" I said putting my head on his shoulder. "No." He snapped. I groaned and sat back up. There goes my idea.

-----

I groaned, I had my head in Squid's lap. "We have been in here for hours! When can we go to our tent" I said. "I have no idea, but I need some air." Squid said standing up and walking out of the Rec room. He was only out there for two second when he ran back in yelling something about their back.

"Squid! What are you talking about?!" I said jumping up. "Caveman and Zero! Their back and alive!" He yelled over his shoulder. I looked out the other D-tent members and took off running outside. There stood two idiots that ran off.

Even though I didn't like them, I couldn't help, but smile and hug those two idiots. X-ray was always saying that we are family. I was starting to believe it.

"You guys smell horrible" Magnet said pushing Caveman away from him. "Where are you guys going?" X-ray asked. "We're going home" Caveman said smiling and threw his arm around Magnet.

"Lucky ducks!" I said laughing. I saw Armpit write down a number and handed it to Caveman. "Call my mom. Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her Theodore said he was sorry" Caveman smiled and nodded.

I gasped when I heard thunder. "Did you hear that?" I asked pointing to the sky. The second I said that, it was like the sky couldn't hold the water anymore. Everyone ran out into the rain and started dancing.

Zigzag picked me up and spins around. I laughed and jumped down from his arms. I jumped on Armpit's back and he started jumping up. I laughed falling off his back. I was waiting for me to hit the ground, but I never did.

I looked up and smiled. Squid was hold onto me like a bride. He moved his head in slow and finally our lips touched. It was the most romantic kiss I have ever had. I mean every girl wants to have a kiss in the rain.

"Get it boy! Get it!" Zigzag yelled.

I pulled back and stared at Zigzag. "I thought you said you didn't want me touching her!" Squid yelled over the rain. "That's was before I realized we would be heading home so soon" Zigzag smiled. I knew what he was talking about. He would be meeting Carly, sooner than we all thought.

"Marry me"

"Will do, my Prince!" I said kissing him again.


	13. Five years later

**Final Chapter:**

**Five years later.**

It has been five years since I was in Camp Green Lake. The camp was now a camp for girl scouts. Who knew? I was married and had twins. Yes, I did say twins. They are four, which means when I got home I found out I was pregnant. The father being Alan or what I use to call him Squid.

Carly and Zigzag were engaged and living down the street from us. The second I told Alan I was pregnant, he went into father mode. Got a really good job and found us a rental house. When I was three months along, we got married. Everyone from D-tent was there. You're probably wondering about my buddy Wayne, well he was married and his wife was five months pregnant.

Today we were going to Stanley's house for a pool party. I sighed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast going. Three, two, one… "Mommy!" The twins were up. Ella Grace came running in the kitchen with tears in her eyes. Ella Grace looked just like her father; well she had my hazel eyes. She acted just like Alan to.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting a plate in front of her. "Ethan is being mean again"

"Ella, he's a boy. That's how they work" I said laughing. "Did daddy act like that?" I laughed and sat down next to her. "Your father got on my nerves a lot. So yes he was just like Ethan"

"She's lying" Ethan said walking in. It surprises me everyday how they didn't act like four years old. Well in less than a month they will be five. My babies are growing up. Ethan was loud and made sure he always got what he wants. Just like I was. He looked just like me too, but had his fathers chocolate brown eyes. Ethan was two minutes older than Ella Grace.

"Stop it. Eat up we'll be leaving soon." Alan said walking in. I smiled, he was a great father. "Morning Princess" Alan mumbled kissing me on the cheek. I laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Will Aunt Carly and Uncle Ricky be there?" Ethan asked eating his eggs. Alan nodded and drank some coffee. "Allie, when will they be getting married again?"

"In late November." I said smiling knowing they got the idea from us. We were married in the middle of November. I have always loved how the leaves looked. I looked down at my watch "We better get going" I said getting up.

------

"Now, remember be on your best behavior" Alan said to Ethan, who was holding his hand. "Dad, I'm always am" Ethan said running towards the pool. "You always say that" Alan said chuckling. Ella Grace ran up to Carly and almost knocked her over. "Aunt Carly!"

"Ella! Why aren't you in the pool with your brother?" Carly asked picking up the girl. "They got in a fight this morning" I said giving Carly a side hug. "Again?" Ella nodded and jumped down from Carly. "How do you do it?" Carly asked laughing. "It's hard, but I love those kids so it's not too bad." I said sitting down.

"I didn't mean the fighting. I meant about how Ella acts just like Alan" Carly said pointing to Alan, who was talking to Rex and Ricky. "Oh that. Sometimes I want to pull my hair out." I said laughing. "When they are together, they are always getting into trouble." I said looking at Alan holding Ella Grace.

Carly laughed and nodded. "Ethan is just like you. Ricky told me, he knows how to play with Alan's head. You know like you did when you wanted something." I smiled and looked at Ethan, who was in the pool with Hector.

That's when I noticed Wayne wasn't here. "Where's Wayne?" I asked still looking for him. "Oh yeah. He went to Kyla's parent's house." Carly said looking at Ricky. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want him to come over here?" I asked already knowing the answer. She nodded and looked at me. This girl was so in love with him. They need to hurry up and get married. They were meant to be. "Alan! Ricky!" I yelled waving them over. Alan put down Ella and walked over to me.

Ricky kissed Carly and sat down. He put his arm around her waist and she sighed. Alan sat next to me and held my hand. "So, did Ethan talk Hector into going in the pool?" I asked. "Most likely. You've trained him well" Ricky said laughing.

"He was born like that. Allie didn't even have to train him" Alan said kissing my temple. "Ella Grace is like the spitting image of you" Carly said to Alan. Alan smirked and looked at Ella, who was being held by Rex in the pool. "I have to admit the girls have me wrap around their fingers." Alan said pulling me close to him.

"You two were made for each other" Carly said sighing. I rolled my eyes and slapped Carly on the arm. "Stop being all… Well that. It's really wrong" I said. "How is it wrong?" Ricky asked smirking. I knew he knew where this was going.

"She means you two are the same way" Alan said. I smiled when I saw Carly's face lit up with happiness. Carly has been talking non stop about how she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with Ricky. Ricky was the same way or that's what Alan kept telling me. When Carly and Ricky met for the first time, it was the funniest thing in the world. They were so shy and didn't know what to say to each other. I have never seen anything like it before. Both of them weren't acting like themselves. They dated for two years and then moved in together. Soon they were engaged.

I so happy when I saw my two best friends were so happy. I looked up at Ricky and smiled. "How's work going?" I asked. Ricky was working on becoming a lawyer. I wasn't surprise when he told me. He was good at arguing and winning. He would be a perfect.

"It's going great. My boss said I might be able to take cases soon" I smiled. "That's wonderful" Carly wasn't working, Ricky wouldn't let her. Of course Carly wasn't minding that at all. "What about you Alan?" Carly asked smiling.

Alan was working his dream job. He was a Marine Biologist. "Amazing. I mean you guys didn't call me Squid for nothing" He said laughing. "What about you, Allie?" I smiled. I was also working my dream job. I was a veterinarian and I also trained horses. "Doing good"

-----

Alan sat in the living room with both kids sound asleep next to him. Ella Grace on his right and Ethan on his left. I smiled, they both looked so cute. The pool must have made them very tired. I looked at Alan and saw he also looked really tired. Of course he was the one running around with them at Stanley's.

I looked at the T.V. and the clock said eight o'clock. "Alan?" I said nudging his foot with mine. He looked over at me and yawned. "We should put the kids to bed." I said picking up Ethan. He nodded and picked up Ella Grace. I walked into Ethan's room and groaned when I saw how messy it was.

Toys were everywhere. Clothes lying everywhere. Ethan was the messy one by far. I placed him on his bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep well" I muttered turning off the lights. I walked over to Ella Grace's room and smiled when I saw Alan pushing her hair out of her face. Ella's room was way cleaner than Ethan's room. Her room was bright pink while Ethan's room was a dark green. She was the princess of the family, not me. My smile got even bigger when Alan kissed her on the cheek and muttered "Night Princess"

He walked out of the room and gave me a hug. We walked into our room and got ready for bed. I was wearing one of his big button up shirts and he was wearing nothing, but P.J. pants. His chest and stomach was still very well toned.

"Like what you see?" He said getting into bed. "You know it" I said curling up beside him. "I'm living the American dream" He said.

I chuckled and curled up even closer to him. "I have the most beautiful wife and two amazing kids. Have my dream job and did I say a beautiful wife." He said chuckling. I nodded and kissed him.

"Does this remind you of anything?" I asked looking up at him with a smirk on my face. He nodded, "That one night at Camp Green Lake. The best one of my life" He said kissing me with much passion. "Of course. You got to see me naked" I said laughing. "That was one of the reasons."

"I still can't believe I'm married to you"

"Why?"

He slapped my ass. "Because you're a hot piece of ass." I slapped his chest and glared up at him. "Kidding. Okay maybe I wasn't" He said playing with my hair.

"Do you remember when I told you I was pregnant?" Alan nodded and laughed. "Didn't I pass out then woke up and started crying" I started laughing. I would have never in million years thought that's how Alan would react. I thought he was going to be mad and break up with me. It was not like that at all. I was so surprise. Of course when he reacted like that I had to tell the rest of the D-tent, which was the funniest thing in the world.

"Ricky still hasn't let it go yet" He muttered. Ricky was the worst one to. "Well we never that Squid would react like that. I mean you were always the badass at Camp Hell." I said. He busted out laughing at the nickname for Camp Green Lake.

Our bedroom door open and Ethan came walking in. "Ethan, what are you doing up?" I asked sitting up. "I went to the bathroom and heard you guys laughing." He said putting up on the bed. He curled up right next to Alan. "What's wrong?" Alan asked pulling him close. "My room is to dark" He mumbled starting to fall asleep.

Alan looked at me and I sighed. "You can sleep in here tonight, but that is it" Ethan nodded and soon fell asleep. Within a couple of seconds, Ella Grace ran in the room. "Ella?" I whisper helping her on the bed.

"I had a bad dream" I put her under the covers and kissed her head. I looked over to at Alan and smiled. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. "Good night, my Queen" He whisper kissing me again.

I smiled and curled up with Ella Grace. I had to agree with Alan, we were living the American dream. I finally had what I always dreamt of… The perfect family.

I finally got what a girl wants.


End file.
